Forbidden Love is OverRated
by KyeTamm
Summary: Takes place after Aphrodite and Stevie Rae imprinted. This is a story on how they came to be. Please read Author's comments first though. Aphrodite loves Stevie Rae. Stevie Rae loves her back. And it's hard because one of them is a blood-thirsty killer.
1. Bitten

**Title: Forbidden Love Is Over-Rated **

**Rating: T for femslash and foul words**

**Pairing/Story: Aphrodite and Stevie Rae from House Of Night**

**Author's comments: Now my comments are important here, because this story was written way back from last, last year. I gotta admit, it's a little scratchy at first. But it becomes better, I swear. Anyways, I had always been in love with the pairing AphroditexStevie Rae. And whenever I browse through fanfiction, I **_**do**_** see a few stories about them- But not on how they came to be. **

**Now like I said before, this story was written last, last year. So I threw in a character or two, or three, or even more. And most of the characters might be lil' OOC. But this is my version of how Aphrodite and Stevie Rae came to be. Oh and a little side note, Kalona and his raven mockers don't exist here. Instead there's Adonis and his Stripe-Aphros. **

**Read on, I beg of you. You might even find this interesting. **

**Summary: Takes Place After Stevie Rae and Aphrodite imprinted~**

-.*-*.-*-*.-

_The wind was terribly rough as she took a step towards the large oak tree. Her breathing was rough and her hands were shaking violently. She wasn't ready to face whatever was behind the tree. But before she could turn and run, a moan came from behind the oak tree and she stopped dead in her tracks._

Curiosity took over as she scooted closer to the tree. She leaned on it and drew a breath. She turned around and a she did something that she was fully aware necessary.

She screamed.

...

"Stevie Rae, I don't understand why you're acting so mean!"

The blonde whirled around and her obvious anger flared. "Shut up, Dallas! I don't want to talk about it." She turned around again. Drawing a deep breath, she stalked away, leaving a very dumbfounded Dallas.

She reached the basement and whirled the door open, almost bumping head first into the girl whom she was imprinted with.

"Watch it, nerd." Aphrodite grumbled.

Stevie Rae rolled her eyes and brushed passed Aphrodite, ignoring her curious glances.

"What happened to you?" Her voice made Stevie Rae stop dead in her tracks. Never before had Aphrodite ever shown any interest or concern in the okie's life and yet here she was, eyebrow raised in a caring matter. Stevie Rae decided it was just the imprint. Aphrodite noticed her hesitation and she coughed nervously.

"Don't think I'm starting to 'care' for you or anything. It's- It's just the imprint." She stammered, looking very much frustrated.

Stevie Rae gritted her teeth and continued walking. Aphrodite didn't say anything else.

When the okie 'nerd' finally got outside, she flinched at the cold. Even with her supernatural red vamp powers she still shivered when she made her way to the shed. She had kept something in there that she didn't feel overjoyed for.

The Stripe Aphro was still cuddled up in a bunch by the corner. Its broken arm and leg were starting to turn grey. Its eyes were closed shut so the blue circles around them that indicates near-death were visible. Its furry stomach was exposed with a long and scary cut.

Stevie Rae hesitated and took one step towards the creature. It opened its red eyes and roared in pain. Stevie Rae yelped and took a step back. The stripe aphro was staring at her with its pain-filled eyes.

"You! Red one, I need blood!" It screamed. She was surprised at how human it sounded.

"U-uh, I don't have blood." She replied, feeling more than a little scared. She had no idea what made her bring him here. She knew stripe aphro's are deadly dangerous, even when they were near-death.

The stripe aphro shook its large head and bared its huge, sharp fangs. "I need blooooood." It growled out.

Before Stevie Rae could see it, it got up and was in front of her in seconds.

'Forgot, they have super-speed. Now you're dead, Stevie Rae.' She thought hesitantly.

".." It screeched. Stevie Rae felt compelled and opened her mouth to say 'yes' when suddenly someone burst through the shed doors.

"Get away from her, you tiger-freak!" Aphrodite's voice was not hard to mistaken but Stevie Rae was too damn surprised that she was even there.

The Stripe Aphro turned its large head and snarled at Aphrodite. "You're the vision one. I can use your blood." Before Stevie Rae or Aphrodite could stop it, it appeared in front of her and bit into her neck. Aphrodite's scream was in unison with Stevie Rae's.

"No! Aphrodite!" Stevie Rae screamed, feeling the fear rush through her body. She didn't know what to do, so she did what her gut told her to do. Stevie Rae ran towards them and grabbed the stripe aphro by the arm. She gathered her strength and focused on killing the tiger beast.

"Let go," She shouted. Suddenly the stripe aphro was flung towards the end of the shed. It landed in a pile of hard equipment with a crash. Stevie Rae turned to Aphrodite who was already on the floor crying. "Are you alright?" Stevie Rae squeaked dumbly.

Aphrodite looked up at Stevie Rae and even though she was crying with blood spilling down her neck, she smirked. "Yeah, bumpkin. I'm absolutely fine even though the friggin' tigerboy over there just bit me." Stevie Rae smiled at Aphrodite's comment.

"Get rid of him and help me up so that we can return to the depot and check if I got any rabies." Aphrodite said. Stevie Rae hesitated but nodded quickly. She stood up and faced the Stripe Aphro. "Earth, suck this beast in your depths and never let him out." Suddenly the ground started shaking below the stripe aphro. As if a mouth, the ground split in two and sucked the struggling stripe aphro into its depths.

"There." Stevie Rae said breathlessly. Aphrodite grabbed hold of the table that held more equipment but her hand slipped and instead she fell on her butt. She mumbled a 'damn'. Stevie Rae let out a yelp and ran to Aphrodite.

"Oh god- I'm sorry! C'mon, let's get you back!" Stevie Rae murmured. Aphrodite smirked and leaned back a little. "You sound cute when you panic..." Aphrodite's voice drifted off and her eyes closed shut.

"No!" Stevie Rae shouted, panicking like hell. She bit her lip and wrapped her arms around Aphrodite's waist. She tried to lift her up but she wasn't that strong a girl. So she did what she was best at, calling Earth to help her.

"E-Earth! I need your help. My friend, Aphrodite, is badly injured. I need you to lend me power so that I can carry her back!" She practically screamed. "I-I know that Aphrodite can be a total pain in the ass but I need you to help me because I-I-" Stevie Rae blinked back tears and something inside of her burst. She felt compassion towards Aphrodite. Why? Because she had saved her from becoming tiger-food? Because she had said that Stevie Rae looked cute?

"Well hell, I don't know!" Stevie Rae shouted, obviously frustrated. She heard a small moan and a chuckle. She turned her head and watch as Aphrodite struggled to sit up, but instead fell back on her back with a huff. "You're weird when you talk to yourself, bumpkin." She said teasingly. Stevie Rae scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Earth won't help me." Her words shocked Stevie Rae quite a lot. "You don't like me and I don't think you ever will. Earth is doing biddings from what's inside of you. And you hate me inside." Her voice was soft and hushed, but her eyes spoke dangerously.

Stevie Rae shook her head quickly, her blonde curls bouncing up and down. "No, I don't hate you Aphrodite. You sometimes make me dislike you but I've never hated you."

Aphrodite choked a chuckle that sounded more like a moan of pain. Stevie Rae bit her lip and shut her eyes. She prayed silently to Nyx and tried again. This time, she made her voice loud and confident.

"Earth, I demand help from you. Aphrodite is definitely a freaking pain-in-the-ass. Heck, she can be meaner than a pig in a mud competition." Throw in a joke or two, what the hell. "But I care about her. And I don't want her to die. Earth, I demand you to lend me strength so that I can help her. Save her. Continue to care for her." The words rushed out of her mouth like they weren't even hers. But they were. And Stevie Rae felt a little nervous at saying them out loud.

Suddenly, the scent of hay and grass and spring leaves invaded her nostrils. She smiled to herself and nearly bawled. "Thank you." She whispered when she felt that undeniable strong power filling her within.

Aphrodite let out a small gasp when Stevie Rae slowly carried her, bridal-style. "Stevie Rae-"

"Shh," Stevie Rae whispered as if a mother. For a moment, they just stood there in that position. Aphrodite was staring deeply into Stevie Rae's eyes and she was doing the same thing. "Aphrodite, I...I-i lo-"

"Aphrodite!" The familiar voice called out. Stevie Rae bit her lip from shouting in frustration. Why does everyone always come in at the wrong timing? Darius came rushing in with Zoey and Erik in tow. "What happened?" He asked hesitantly as he opened his arms.

Stevie Rae stared at his offered arms and blinked. "Uh, Stevie Rae, hun. Darius can take the carrying from here." Zoey said, smiling sadly then frowning when she spotted Aphrodite.

Stevie Rae continued staring. She didn't want to let Aphrodite go. Let alone hand her to her 'warrior'. "Oh right," She mumbled quickly when she realized everyone was looking at her. She hesitantly handed Aphrodite to Darius. By now, she was half unconscious.

"Aphrodite, beauty, can you hear me?" Darius asked. His face was screwed up in worry. Stevie Rae decided that she didn't like this scene. So she quickly thought of something.

"S-She has to be in Earth! I called upon my element to help her, but she has to be underground." Silently, Stevie Rae prayed that they will fall for it. Zoey stared at her as if crazy but Erik and Darius seemed to have bought it.

They hurriedly brought her to the underground depot. Zoey pulled Stevie Rae back for a little talk. "Hey, you alright?" She asked, carefully observing her. Stevie Rae shook her head and forced a smile.

"I'm fine. Just a little shaken up." Zoey smiled at her and nodded. She let go a sigh and stared of into space, re-collecting her next question. Stevie Rae wanted to run down to the depot to see if Aphrodite was alright. But she couldn't with Zoey standing right there. It would raise way too many unnecessary questions.

"So, what happened?" Zoey asked.

Stevie Rae was afraid that she was going to ask this. She slowly shook her head, pretending to look thoughtful for a minute. Finally she responded with a shrug. "I came to the shed to get some fresh air when suddenly this Stripe Aphro came. Aphrodite must've sensed my fear cause she totally came for my rescue when the tigerman attacked me. She saved me but got bitten by the stripe aphro instead." She blurted out in a rush.

Zoey looked totally clueless for a minute, then she regained her posture and hesitated. "Wait, a Stripe Aphro was here?"

"D-dont worry, I ordered Earth to help me pull him into its depths. He won't be coming out." Stevie Rae said. "Well, I guess I better go check on Aphrodite. Who knows what kind of rabies that tigerbeast had in him!"

Before Zoey could add anything else, Stevie Rae rushed to the basement.

...

"Ohmygoddess, is she going to be alright?" Stevie Rae asked when she saw the blonde on a table with blood streaming down her neck like a fountain.

She didn't look so good. 'I wonder why I didn't notice the blood just now.' Stevie Rae thought. Some of the red fledglings (Ex, Dallas, Kramisha, Venus and others) had stopped drooling over Aphrodite's blood to look up at Stevie Rae.

"She is going to be okay." Darius said solemly. Stevie Rae sensed there was a 'but' to this.

"But?"

Darius sighed and slowly shook his head. "But I don't know what the bite might do to her. She might turn into a stripe aphro, she might make an imprint or she even might not survive."

All those facts burned Stevie Rae deeply. It was nothing like a physical wound. It was more like someone had ripped part of your spirit and sent the other part on fire. "Is she awake?" She croaked.

Darius shook his head and pressed two fingers on his temple. "I do not know if she will awaken." He whispered, hurt obviously in his voice.

"I'm awake." Aphrodite said. It was more like a weak whisper than a normal strong voice. Her eyes were still closed but her lips were curled into a pained smile. "And this bite better not turn me into a friggin' tiger. That'll be sooooo not good for my image!"

Venus smirked and nodded. "Yup, she's fine." She murmured. The red fledglings all mumbled in agreement. A flood of relief crashed over Stevie Rae. She let out a loud sigh and nodded slowly.

"Hey bumpkin, will you learn to keep your emotions in check? I'm starting to get all warm and teary."

Dallas looked at Stevie Rae disbelieving, the others mimicking his actions. Stevie Rae flushed and felt the heat on her cheeks. "Warm and teary?" Dallas murmured, looking hurt.

"W-Wait a second! Isn't there an injured Stark waiting for your care in another room, Darius?" Stevie Rae asked-shouted. She wanted so badly to be left alone with Aphrodite for a while.

Darius hesitated. "Yeah, but i-"

"Oh, don't worry! I'll take care of Aphrodite." Stevie Rae said quickly, hesitating at that last part. Darius looked unsure for a moment, but after three shoves from Stevie Rae, he finally left with a sigh and a confused Erik in tow. With a knowing glare from Stevie Rae, the red fledglings started piling out too. Dallas was the last one to leave the room.

He stopped in front of Stevie Rae with a worried look on his face. Stevie Rae remembered the argument earlier that day and squirmed at how mean she was to him. "Dallas, i-"

"Stevie Rae, I'm-" They said at the same time. Dallas stopped and sighed.

"You first." Stevie Rae said softly. Dallas nodded and smiled reassuringly.

"Stevie Rae, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have butted in on your personal life but I just really-" Dallas looked away and shrugged cheekily. "-like you."

The last part took Stevie Rae by surprise and before she could counter, Dallas leaned in and placed a soft and loving kiss right on her mouth. Stevie Rae was unaware that she moaned but was fully aware of the pleasure filling her.

Just when Dallas almost placed his hands oh her waist, he jerked and pulled away. Stevie Rae blinked and looked up. Aphrodite was still on the bed, but now she was sitting up with a very annoyed and pissed off expression. Her hand was laid firmly on Dallas's shoulder, so tight that her knuckles were starting to turn white.

"Hey, leggo of me!" Dallas shot, glaring at Aphrodite whom glared right back at him.  
Aphrodite let go of Dallas but it included a hard shove on his back. "If I wanted to watch a porn video, I'd go on the internet. Now leave and do NOT ever make out in front of me again." She ordered, her voice back to normal. Her anger was oblivious to no one.

Dallas grumbled but walked away stubbornly. Stevie Rae shot Aphrodite a pissed off look. "Aphrodite, you can't order someone to do something when both of them are enjoying themselves!" Stevie Rae snapped, the angry words flooding her head.

Aphrodite jerked and hesitated. Then she looked at Stevie Rae with her annoyed face, but her eyes were hurt. "Listen bumpkin, you want to talk to me, you better not waste my time. Besides," Aphrodite looked Stevie Rae up and down. "I don't think Dallas would be missing much."

'Woah, what the hell?' What happened to teasing but kind Aphrodite? She lasted brief. Stevie Rae glared at her and tried to mask her dismay.

"Shut up, Aphrodite! I came here to ask you if you're alright, not to ask you on beauty tips! Dallas and I are together, deal with it."

A look of pain and surprise crossed Aphrodite's face, but only for a second. Then the paissed off look was back. "Who ever said I wasn't? And I'm fine! What, you thought just because I got bitten by a fucking tiger it means that I'm mutated?" She snapped.

Aphrodite's tone of voice shook Stevie Rae to the core. "No! I was just checking to see if the girl who saved me was alright. I didn't want her dying but now that looks like a good option!"

Aphrodite growled and glared. "Well thanks a lot, bumpkin. Next time learn to respect your saver. Now what the fuck did you wanted to say to me outside before Darius came?" She shot.

Stevie Rae clenched her teeth and felt the warm tears already starting to form in her eyes. "I just wanted to say," She bit her lip. "That I loathe you." Her voice was cold and harsh.

Before Aphrodite could respond, Stevie Rae turned around and ran out of the room in a fit of sobs.


	2. Turned

**Title: Forbidden Love Is Over-Rated **

**Rating: T for femslash and foul words**

**Pairing/Story: Aphrodite and Stevie Rae from House Of Night**

**Author's comments: Now my comments are important here, because this story was written way back from last, last year. I gotta admit, it's a little scratchy at first. But it becomes better, I swear. Anyways, I had always been in love with the pairing AphroditexStevie Rae. And whenever I browse through fanfiction, I **_**do**_** see a few stories about them- But not on how they came to be. **

**Now like I said before, this story was written last, last year. So I threw in a character or two, or three, or even more. And most of the characters might be lil' OOC. But this is my version of how Aphrodite and Stevie Rae came to be. Oh and a little side note, Kalona and his raven mockers don't exist here. Instead there's Adonis and his Stripe-Aphros. **

**Read on, I beg of you. You might even find this interesting. **

**Summary: Takes Place After Stevie Rae and Aphrodite imprinted~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Shan and Adonis and his Stripe-Aphros.**

-.*-*.-*-*.-

Stevie Rae stood there in the cold, ignoring the flakes that had started pouring down a few minutes ago.

She had felt so hurt and confused at Aphrodite's display. Way too many questions flooded her mind and she needed some fresh air to think.

If only she hadn't brought that tigerbeast back. None of this wouldv'e happened.

"Stevie... Rae?"

That voice was hard to mistaken. Dallas was always trying to follow her. This time he succeeded without Stevie Rae spotting him.

"Dallas, not now." She whispered, ignoring the pain in her voice.

"... Bumpkin, I'm sorry."

Stevie Rae blinked and turned around. Dallas was nowhere in sight, standing in his place was no other then - you guessed it - Aphrodite.

"How did you-"

Aphrodite's bite had shrunk to two little holes and a big ragged scar on her neck. She was looking surprisingly healthy again, but something was different about her. Aphrodite shook her head and sighed.

"Okay, I'm kinda new at this whole apologizing thing. But I don't know what came over me when I snapped at you back at the depot. I was angry, really angry." She nodded slowly. Stevie Rae was still staring at her with wide-eyes. All Aphrodite wore were a black tank top with grey shorts barefooted. How can she wear that and not feel cold? A black jacket was in her hands but she looked like she didn't need it.

Stevie Rae certainly did though. She had rushed out of the depot with only her sweater and jeans, so she was kinda freezing - unlike Aphrodite.

"Here, I thought you might need this." Aphrodite mumbled, handing the jacket over to Stevie Rae.

She had wanted to ask Aphrodite a question but the cold overtook her. She grabbed the jacket and wore it quickly, surprised at the warmth of it.

"Hey, aren't you cold?" Stevie Rae asked, her teeth chattering. Aphrodite smirked and shrugged.

"Feel for yourself," Before Stevie Rae could ask what she meant, Aphrodite stepped forward and pulled her into an awkward embrace.

Stevie Rae took a few seconds to get over her surprise, and once she did, she felt that warmth wrap itself all around her. She felt warm under the friggin' snow! She didn't ever wanted to let go. But it ended too soon when Aphrodite stepped back, shifting nervously.

"Uh, okay that was really lame." Aphrodite chuckled at herself and sighed. Stevie Rae smiled. Aphrodite had looked so adorable. Her face was in a pout. Speaking of her face, she was looking unusually pale. Well, paler than usual.

Stevie Rae frowned and tilted her head. "Hey Aphrodite, you feeling okay? You look a little pale." She said worriedly. Honestly, Stevie Rae felt that weird feeling in the pit of her gut and she knew that it was coming from Aphrodite.

Aphrodite hesitated and looked away. "I'm fine. Actually, I'm feeling great. If it wasn't for this weird feeling then I'd say I'm perfect!"

Stevie Rae nodded thoughtfully and smiled. "That's great! I mean, you were bitten so I expected a different pain." She said, chuckling nervously.

"Wait- you mean you feel that weird pain too?"

Stevie Rae blinked and stared at Aphrodite as if she had grew wings and horns. "Aphrodite, we're impri-"

"Right, the imprint." Aphrodite said quickly, as if trying to ignore Stevie Rae's sentence. The okie looked at her worriedly and took a step closer, causing Aphrodite to hesitate and step back. She hesitated again and sighed. "Okay, you caught me. I don't want to admit that this imprint is making me feel towards you. And besides that, when I look at Darius I feel guilty and ever since that fuckin' tigerfreak bit me, I've been feeling a little... different."

Stevie Rae stared, unable to form any words that her head has been screaming at her to say. "Tigerfreak?"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and turned around. "I better head back before Zoey start cussing at me." She mumbled. Stevie Rae hesitated, she didn't want Aphrodite to go. Then a question formed in her head.

"A-Aphrodite, why are you so hot?" Then she blushed when she realized how wrong that sounded. "I-I mean in b-body t-t-temperature!" She stuttered, this time from the embarrasment instead of the cold.

Aphrodite turned around and the okie felt relieved when a she saw the smirk on Aphrodite's face. "Gee, thanks for the compliment, bumpkin. I didn't know you thought that way." Aphrodite looked away and sighed. "Okay, seriously. I don't know why I feel so freaking hot!"

Stevie Rae blushed.

"But I guess its some part of the reason that my gums are hurting like SHIT-"

Stevie Rae hesitated at the sudden outburst. "W-Wha- What's wrong?" She stammered.

Aphrodite gulped and turned around so that she was fully-facing Stevie Rae. She bared her teeth and the okie nearly screamed. There were two sharp fangs sticking out.

"A-Aphrodite, a-are you a vampyre again?"

Aphrodite stood there quiet for a moment when her eyes suddenly widened in realization.

"I-I'm turning into one of them... I'm changing into a Stripe Aphro."

-.*-*.-*-*.-

Stevie Rae peeked in the room where Stark lay, almost dead. Darius was busy bustling about when Zoey had suddenly appeared behind the okie.

"Hey, Stevi-"

Stevie Rae jumped and whirled around, grabbing her captive by the neck. She loosened her grip and sighed. "Zoey, its you."

Zoey gulped and rubbed her neck. "Uh, yeah it is. Who did you think it was, a Stripe Aphro?" Zoey asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Stevie Rae stiffened and hesitated but shook her head. "N-no, I mean- Its just that, well- I just thought-"

"Stevie Rae!" Dallas's voice rang through the eerie tunnel. At first a sight of Aphrodite who she thought was Dallas popped into her mind, but when a clear view of Dallas appeared within the darkness of the tunnel, she bit her lip and tilted her head when the confusion of slight disasapointment overtook her.

"Dallas-"

"Geez, Aphrodite was really a grouch, huh? I mean, what was her problem? It was as if she didn't want us to make out or something. Gosh, Aphrodite really is annoying." Dallas muttered, walking to Stevie Rae with an annoyed expression but a mischievous spark in his eyes.

Was he asking for an angry Stevie Rae? She didn't know why, but the okie had suddenly felt very angry when Dallas had said those harsh words. "Dallas, I would say the exact same thing if Zoey and Stark made out in front of me. Now shut your yappin' and tell me if you've seen Shan."

Zoey was as surprised as Dallas. They stood there gaping at her as if she had grown a pig head, surprisingly that's possible if you look at it in various ways. "What?" Stevie Rae asked.

"Stevie Rae, why are you standing up for that hag?"

"I prefer the term 'Aphrodite', farmboy. Since it IS my name." Aphrodite's unmistakable voice stated.

Dallas glared at the dark corner of the tunnel while Stevie Rae just stared dumbfounded. In her mind a question repeated itself over and over again, why was she down there when she was nearly a half-Stripe Aphro? Stevie Rae remembered telling her to stay put.

Aphrodite emerged from the darkness, the jacket covering her body while a long scarf covered her mouth. "Hi bumpkin, Zoey." She murmured, totally ignoring Dallas.

"Aphrodite... Why the hell are you wearing a scarf and jacket down here?" Zoey asked.

"That's probably because she's mental." Dallas mumbled.

"Shut up, freak. Zoey was speaking to me, have some manners. Like walking away now so that I can speak to Stevie Rae alone."

Zoey blinked and stared at Aphrodite and Stevie Rae in a weird way. Dallas has only focused on one thing, glaring at Aphrodite.

"But i-"

"Go, Dallas." Stevie Rae ordered.

Dallas grumbled but obeyed. In a few seconds, he was gone in a fit of curses.

"Zoey-"

"I'm staying, Aphrodite. I wanna know what's going on." Zoey stated, giving the pair the 'evil eye'.

Aphrodite mumbled something inaudible and scooted closer to Stevie Rae. She leaned in as if to whisper in her ear but she did it so closely it looked like she was kissing her. Stevie Rae was obviously blushing even through the shadows of the tunnel.

"Stevie Rae, I have the sudden urge to rip someone's throat apart. And ever since I went down here, that 'someone'-" Aphrodite hesitated. "-is you." She let out breathlessly.

Stevie Rae stared blankly at the walls of the tunnel. Her face was emotionless but her eyes gave away hints of fear and guilt. "Stevie Rae, I won't ever do anything to hurt you. Even if I'm a stripe aphro, hurting you is highly impossible."

"No." The okie said strictly, her voice loud enough for Zoey to hear. "When you change, you won't be the same, Aphrodite. You won't be happy and you won't be sane..." She paused and sucked in a large amount of air. "...and its all my fault." By now, tears already started falling down Stevie Rae's adorable face, and Aphrodite hesitated.

Before she could respond, Stevie Rae pushed Aphrodite aside gently and ran deeper into the tunnels. Aphrodite felt her heart drop to her toes. She had no choice. She had to ditch the clothing and run after the okie. So she did what her gut was indicating her to do.

As quick as lightning, she tore off the jacket and scarf to run after Stevie Rae. Aphrodite caught Zoey's utterly disbelieving look and nearly smirked, but then she got reminded of runaway-Stevie-Rae.

She raced past confused red fledglings as If she was the definition of speed. She didn't even realize that she had been running so fast until she had suddenly caught up to Stevie Rae in a mere 7 seconds.

Aphrodite opened her mouth to say something but nearly gagged when she realized what she was seeing. Dallas had Stevie Rae in his arms. He was kissing her hard and forcefully while the okie tried her best to push him away without actually hurting him.

"Dallas, stop- I can't do this now." Stevie Rar whispered through gasps of air.

"Its just me and you, baby. No need to worry. I'll release all your hag-troubles." Dallas murmured in her ear as he continued kissing her.

Aphrodite didn't know what made her angry the most; the fact that Dallas had called her a hag so straight-forwardly or the fact that Stevie Rae was making out with this bag of cow shit.

Then suddenly she felt it. She knew it was coming from the okie because at that moment, there was no way that she could be feeling pleasure. And she knew that Stevie Rae must've been feeling pleasurable of kissing Dallas.

An unrecognizable feeling pierced through her chest like a sword. She knew what it was, it was a combination of anger and envy - she was jealous.

"Stevie Rae, stop it!" Aphrodite didn't even know she had shouted it until the words actually echoed through the tunnels. Her voice was shaken and desperate, it surprised all three of them. Stevie Rae turned her head and stared at Aphrodite in fear. Dallas merely cursed under his breath.

"Damn you, Aphrodite. You always arrive at the wrong time! Why don't you just buzz off?" Dallas exclaimed, walking up to Aphrodite dangerously. But she wasn't afraid, she was just really pissed.

The next thing that happened was totally unexpected. Once Dallas was close enough for him to raise his arm and punch Aphrodite, the jealous blonde sank her longer-than-before nails into his flesh and pushed him towards the wall in a second, which was a surprise considering they were a few paces away.

"What the f-"

"SHUT UP, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She shouted with much force. It was obvious she was really pissed, but obviously no one has ever seen Aphrodite like that. Merciless and heartless, cold and dark... Evil.

Stevie Rae let out a gasp and covered her mouth with her hand to hide the horrible shriek. "Oh my goddess!" She whispered, unable to speak any more than that.

"A-Aphr-o-d-dit-dite-" Dallas managed through the blood that had already started flowing out of his mouth because of the tight grip that Aphrodite had on his neck and the claws that she had mercilessly pierced through his arm.

Aphrodite grinned evilly to her victory and allowed her claws to sink deeper, but she heard a scream that snapped her out of her brutal slow-murder.

"Aphrpdite, please don't!" Stevie Rae screamed, running towards them. Aphrodite turned her head and Dallas was able to punch her right in the stomach with his uninjured arm and across her face again once she let go of him.

Both the girls had caught it off guard. Stevie Rae stopped and stared at Aphrodite in horror. Aphrodite was growling deeply and dangerously on the floor. Dallas had ran to Stevie Rae and shoved her at the back.

"Dallas! What have you done?"

"What have I done? That... That THING was the one who had tried to kill ME!" Dallas argued. Stevie Rae glared and ignored him, trying to hide the hurt inside of her.

Aphrodite stood up slowly, tripping over a few times. She raised her head and her face was shown - she was definitely 'one of them' now. Some white fur had already started growing around her neck and cheeks, with long black stripes covering her face. Her fangs were as long as her index finger and her eyes were a deep yellow with red edges and her blue pupil had turned lighter as if ice.

"Holy fuck! What the hell is she?" Dallas screamed.

Stevie Rae stared in horror and opened her mouth to say, "She's a Stripe Aphro..."


	3. Loved

**Title: Forbidden Love Is Over-Rated **

**Rating: T for femslash and foul words**

**Pairing/Story: Aphrodite and Stevie Rae from House Of Night**

**Author's comments: Now my comments are important here, because this story was written way back from last, last year. I gotta admit, it's a little scratchy at first. But it becomes better, I swear. Anyways, I had always been in love with the pairing AphroditexStevie Rae. And whenever I browse through fanfiction, I **_**do**_** see a few stories about them- But not on how they came to be. **

**Now like I said before, this story was written last, last year. So I threw in a character or two, or three, or even more. And most of the characters might be lil' OOC. But this is my version of how Aphrodite and Stevie Rae came to be. Oh and a little side note, Kalona and his raven mockers don't exist here. Instead there's Adonis and his Stripe-Aphros. **

**Read on, I beg of you. You might even find this interesting. **

**Summary: Takes Place After Stevie Rae and Aphrodite imprinted~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Shan and Adonis and his Stripe-Aphros.**

-.*-*.-*-*.-

After Zoey had been ditched by Aphrodite, she walked around the tunnels searching for one person who knows best about these things, Shan.

"She has fangs?" Shan asked, walking alongside Zoey through the way Aphrodite had gone through - or ran through.

"Yeah. It was so weird because it wasn't like a vampyre's fangs, it was like a werewolf's or a-"

"-Stripe Aphro's?" Shan suggested. Zoey shot her a surprised look but nodded anyways. She didn't want to admit it - but Aphrodite was acting a little weird, and those fangs... So sharp, so tiger-like.

Zoey growled in frustration and shook her head. "Damnit, how can Aphrodite not tell me this? And more importantly, why did she turn to them in the first pla-" She paused, wanting to slap herself for her stupidity.

"The bite!" Zoey exclaimed.

Shan just stared. "What?"

"No- uh, y'see- Aphrodite was bitten by a Stripe Aphro just now up by the shed trying to save Stevie Rae. That bite must've spread some sort of virus or something and turned her into a Stripe Aphro!"

"Okay first of all, Aphrodite was trying to save Stevie Rae?" Shan asked, clearly surprised. "Second of all, Stripe Aphros change somebody else with the transfer of blood. But if Aphrodite had managed to get the tigerbeast's blood in her wound or cut, then it's very possible that she can transform." Shan stated, nodding thoughtfully.

Zoey was listening intensely but stopped when she heard a frantic scream. She got a hard grip on Shan's arm and pulled her to a corner where they could see and hear the display before them.

They heard and saw everything. From how Aphrodite sank her claws into Dallas's arm to how Aphrodite exposed her half-Stripe Aphro face. Zoey nearly shrieked but Shan covered her mouth with her hand.

"Ohmygoddess." Zoey exclaimed, trying to look away but was to mezmerized at the sight before her.

"Damn right." Shan mumbled along, also transfixed with the display.

Aphrodite took a step closer while Dallas guided Stevie Rae to take a step back.

"Shouldn't we help?" Zoey whispered.

Shan shook her head. "Not now. Aphrodite will rip us to shreds if we get her aggitated."

Zoey nodded nervously and bit her lip. Aphrodite drew closer to them with a vicious expression on her face.

Stevie Rase knew what Aphrodite was feeling - she was feeling pissed off and jealous. Very, very jealous. The okie didn't know whether to feel flattered or offended. She felt herself tense when Aphrodite snarled at them. Dallas was being an idiot - how can he defend her when he was the one Aphrodite wanted to kill.

"Crap, Aphropdite stay away from us!" Dallas shouted, appearing to be brave but looking idiotic.

Aphrodite did nothing but snarl and glare - looking the angriest she had ever appeared to look. Well, that was probably because she was half-Stripe Aphro at the time.

Stevie Rae took a deep breath. "Aphrodite-"

"Shh. Don't frighten the freak." Dallas whispered. Stevie Rae felt her blood boil and she pinched Dallas. He looked at her accusingly, causing Aphrodite to take her chance and attack them.

Aphrodite pinned him down and bared her sharp, scary-looking fangs.

"Dallas!" Stevie Rae squeeked. Aphrodite heard this and turned to look at Stevie Rae with pained eyes, but that only lasted for a brief second. Her eyes turned cold and she snarled at her.

Dallas growled and tried to push Aphrodite away but she was way too strong. Aphrodite glared at him, but before she could do anything too harmful, Shan and Zoey emerged.

"Back off, Aphrodite." Shan shouted.

"I know you hate him and all, but this is too far!" Zoey stated, raising her palm and pointing it at Aphrodite.

Stevie Rae hesitated. "Don't hurt her!"

All eyes were on her, including Aphrodite's.

"What?" Shan exclaimed. Stevie Rae gulped and locked eyes with Aphrodite.

"She's still Aphrodite, the Stripe-Aphro part of her is making her do this!"

Zoey hesitated. "Then what should we do?"

"Reason with her." Stevie Rae added plainly.

Shan rolled her eyes and took a step closer, causing Aphrodite to snap and growl at her. "Aphrodite, calm down." She grumbled.

Suddenly Stevie Rae had a plan. She dug into her pocket and pulled out a baggie of blood. She waved it in the air for awhile, waiting for the scent to reach everyone. The very second she lifted the bag, everyone's eyes shifted to the baggie of blood - everyone's eyes including the blood-thirsty Aphrodite. Her eyes were ripping the bag apart.

"Blood!" She screamed, getting up and forgetting about Dallas to chase after the baggie.

Stevie Rae gulped and ran deeper into the depths of the tunnel, letting Aphrodite chase after her. Even though Zoey, Shan and a devastated Dallas called her to stop, her feet just wouldn't.

Once they were far away enough for no one to eavesdrop, Stevie Rae stopped and whirled around only to find an annoyed Aphrodite right behind her. Even though Stripe-Aphro's usually stink like bloody flesh, Aphrodite smelled like lemon and earth - it drew Stevie Rae in like a mosquitoe.

They were just a finger space away when Aphrodite spoke. "Why'd you do it?" The question caught her off guard, but it wasn't the question that made her heart skip a beat - it was how Aphrodite's voice sounded so normal, so beautiful.

"What... What do you mean?"

Aphrodite breathed out a sigh, causing Stevie Rae to shiver when it hit her lips. Her eyes drifted down until it met Aphrodite's untouchable lips.

"I mean, why did you help me?" She strained. Suddenly her voice wasn't so normal anymore, it was so pained... so strained and so damn hurt. "I'm a fucking freak."

Stevie Rae's insticts kicked in, and she reacted without control. "No, you're not. You're... A beautiful, sophisticated, sometimes nice and amazing woman."

"Well, technically I'm not a woman-"

"The point is, you're not a freak or a bitch... Well, you kinda are but you should really treat the others better and-"

"You're going out of the point!" Aphrodite snapped, looking much like how she normally looks - much to Stevie Rae's relief.

"Right. My point is... You're really awesome, Aphrodite. And that's why..." Without thinking, she whispered those little words that changed everything. "...I love you."

.~.~.~.~.

Shan sighed and leaned agaisnt the rocky wall, ignoring the constant chatter of Venus and her 'obsessed crush on Erik'.

"He's soooo hot, he's soooo cool, he's just soooo tasty-" Venus kept on babbling about Erik that it made Shan gag.

Finally, Shan snapped. "Venus can you please stop it with your obsessive talk on Erik? It's either you shut the hell up or leave." Shan stated, too damn annoyed by the Aphrodite thing to be annoyed again by Venus.

But surprisingly, Venus's face was smug instead of pissed. "What's wrong, Shanah? Jealous?" She asked, licking her all too kissable lips.

Shan gulped and glared at Venus, trying to look intimidating. "D-Do NOT call me by that name. And I'm not jealous! I don't even like Erik..." She mumbled, crossing her arms.

Venus smirked. "I wasn't talking about Erik." She whispered, leaning in so that her breath tickled Shan's ear.

"Venus, you're straight. So stop pushing me or I'll do something that I know we'll both regret." Shan huffed, getting all hot and sweaty.

Venus sighed and let the tip of her fingers carress Shan's exposed thighs. "Oh come on, Shan. Don't be such a buzzkill. We both know that what's gonna happen isn't gonna be regretful." Venus exclaimed. "Besides, I know you want to do it - you're just too chicken."

Shan scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Girl, do you know who you're talking to? I'm the person who killed ReignSteel and Perry."

Venus looked thoughful for a minute. "Oh right, the two evil red fledglings that tried to kill Stevie Rae." She sighed and let her body fall onto Shan's, making it look very disturbing. Shan blushed but Venus ignored her. "Tell me something, if I was in trouble like that... Would you save me?" She asked.

"Depends, will you keep treating me like shit or what?" Shan joked, shrugging as if it was nothing. But when her eyes locked onto Venus's, she realized how serious she was.

"I'n serious, Shan. If they wanted to kill me like that... Will you kill them first or leave me?"

Shan hesitated and looked away. And after a minute, she responded... With a passoniate kiss. Venus expected this, but even so she moaned with pleasure.

Shan let her hand slip underneath Venus's shirt, feeling the delicate skin underneath.

Venus let her left leg swing to the left side of Shan, so it looked like they were doing it. Shan let her other hand roam Venus's left thigh.

After a few minutes, Venus pulled away. "So, is that a yes?"

Shan smirked and pulled Venus back in.


	4. Used

**Title: Forbidden Love Is Over-Rated **

**Rating: T for femslash and foul words**

**Pairing/Story: Aphrodite and Stevie Rae from House Of Night**

**Author's comments: Now my comments are important here, because this story was written way back from last, last year. I gotta admit, it's a little scratchy at first. But it becomes better, I swear. Anyways, I had always been in love with the pairing AphroditexStevie Rae. And whenever I browse through fanfiction, I **_**do**_** see a few stories about them- But not on how they came to be. **

**Now like I said before, this story was written last, last year. So I threw in a character or two, or three, or even more. And most of the characters might be lil' OOC. But this is my version of how Aphrodite and Stevie Rae came to be. Oh and a little side note, Kalona and his raven mockers don't exist here. Instead there's Adonis and his Stripe-Aphros. **

**Read on, I beg of you. You might even find this interesting. **

**Summary: Takes Place After Stevie Rae and Aphrodite imprinted~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Shan and Adonis and his Stripe-Aphros.**

...

"You... You love me?"

There was a pause, and the tension in the air made Aphrodite take four steps back so that they were really far apart. Stevie Rae realized what she had just said and blushed, trying to wave it off as a joke.

"I-I mean, y'know... T-The imprint... It's... affecting me and stuff." Stevie Rae muttered, biting her lip to keep from having a word vomit.

Aphrodite didn't want to hear it though. She was red, but she was also pissed and frustrated. "What? N-no! You're a girl! A-And we hate each other!" Turns out that the Stripe-Aphro part of her made her emotions mix - so she has no idea what to feel.

"Aphrodite... Calm down." Stevie Rae took a step forward and when Aphrodite did nothing she took another step. Stevie Rae took one more step closer and suddenly Aphrodite looked pissed.

"No! Stay away!"

Stevie Rae gulped but didn't move away. "Aphrodite, I know you're confused... But I'm not afraid of you."

Aphrodite looked up at her and Stevie Rae saw how much pain was in her eyes. "Well, you should be. I can kill you with one strike."

"But I know you won't. Cause I TRUST you." Stevie Rae said slowly, adding a "...even though that's pretty hard to believe."

Aphrodite managed to shed a smile, but it faded as soon as it appeared. She growled and looked away. Stevie Rae suddenly reacted without control again. Suddenly, Stevie Rae's lips were on Aphrodite's slightly furry cheek.

Aphrodite did nothing to push her away, but she stiffened. Stevie Rae pulled away and frowned when Aphrodite didn't react at all, except shut her eyes.

"...Aphrodite?"

"They're gonna kill you, y'know."

Stevie Rae blinked and raised an eyebrow. "They?"

"The lords. Adonis and his other Stripe-Aphro minions. And soon..." Aphrodite took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Stevie Rae gasped when she saw Aphrodite's changed yellow eyes and red pupils. "...I'm gonna want to kill you too."

Stevie Rae stifled a gulp and shook her head instead. "No, Aphrodite. I don't believe that." She whispered. "I believe that you won't be like the rest..."

Aphrodite glared at the okie and spoke with venom dripping from each sharp word. "That's sooo cliché."

'She's almost like herself again!' Stevie Rae thought while smiling a little.

"Besides that, I don't think I can control this thirst for blood... This hunger for death." She snarled and turned away so that her back was facing Stevie Rae. "I will kill you... And Zoey... And everyone else... Like Darius."

Somehow that last name struck Stevie Rae like lightning. "So you still love Darius?" Her voice echoed through the tunnels, and Stevie Rae prayed for the answer that she wanted.

There was a moment of silence before Aphrodite finally spoke. "This is all your fault." Her voice was so cold... So harsh... So pained.

"Wha-"

"You brought that Stripe-Aphro back, and I had to save you. Because of that, I was bit by it and that's why I'm like this. This is all your freaking fault." Aphrodite growled, clenching her fist so tightly that it started to turn a little white.

Stevie Rae wanted to object but Aphrodite's words hit her hard at a soft spot. It was her fault. And she couldn't do anything to stop what Aphrodite was becoming. Before she knew it, she was crying. She didn't know why, but suddenly she felt the need to cry. She heard Aphrodite hesitate when Stevie Rae dropped onto her knees and began crying. She just felt like wasting her tears.

"You're right," she said through sobs. "It is my damn freaking fault!"

Aphrodite gulped and bent down in front of Stevie Rae. She lifted the okie's chin with her finger and stared into her blurry eyes. Aphrodite sighed and feigned annoyance.

"You cost me a lot of trouble, you know that? You're one expensive piece of shit." Aphrodite mumbled. "But you're worth it..." And just like that, Aphrodite had Stevie Rae in a passionate liplock.

Aphrodite pulled away a minute later. Stevie Rae took a look at Aphrodite and gasped. She was back to normal! No more furry parts, no more yellow eyes, no more fangs... and she definitely lost the hunger to kill.

"Aphrodite-"

Aphrodite ignored her and stood up, stretching a little. "Alright, let's just get one thing straight. I didn't kiss you because I'm in love with you and all, but really because I wanted to make you stop crying. And now that I found out I can turn back because of a kiss, Darius shall be more in use for me than anyone!"

Usually Stevie Rae wouldv'e been happy that Aphrodite's back to normal and ignore her insults, but now she was just frustrated and hurt. 'How can she just use me like that?' She thought, licking her lips where Aphrodite kissed her.

"So now that I'm back, I'm gonna go see Darius and apologize for my sudden behaviour." And just like that, Aphrodite walked away - leaving a saddened and tearful okie behind.

Stevie Rae bit back tears and cursed herself for falling for the bitchy devil herself. 'Isn't she suppose to be the Goddess of Love? Why is she turning on my love like this?'

Somewhere else in the tunnel, Aphrodite walked with frustrated steps and a very pissed off expression.

"I... I can't let this imprint change me." She whispered, twisting her fingers. "I'm Aphrodite... and I love Darius... right?" Aphrodite sighed and leaned against the wall in fear of falling because of her wobbly legs.

"Y'know, talking to yourself won't do any good..."

Aphrodite let a scowl slip when she recognized the familiar voice. "Well, sneaking up on someone isn't either, nerd."

Erin emerged from one of the tunnels, looking as smug as ever. "Looks like little miss bitchy is having lesbian problems."

Aphrodite scowled and ignored her. "Just go away, nerd."

"That wouldn't be fun."

"Where's your nerd twin anyways? Aren't you guys supposed to like... be together or something?" Aphrodite asked, crossing her arms and looking away.

Erin sighed and leaned against the wall too, keeping them apart by two paces. "She's somewhere with Damien and Jack. Anyways, I was just looking for Stevie Rae when I heard you and decided to do a little teasing."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and sarcastically said, "Woop-ti-do. Do a little teasing to the frustrated and confused bitch. Now isn't that every geek's dream..."

Erin smirked and looked at her with a seductive smile. "I don't think Stevie Rae's aware of your 'feelings'. And neither is Darius. So a little piece of advice if you don't want to get teased, keep it that way."

Aphrodite slowly turned her head, eyeing Erin cautiously. She was being way too nice- and surprisingly comfortable. The goddess of supposedly love and the nerd that is supposed to hate her suddenly had a staring contest. None of them moved, none of them blinked. Suddenly, as quick as the fastest Olympian runner, Aphrodite ran up to Erin, snagged her wrists and pinned her against the cold, hard - not to mention painful - wall.

Erin let out a small whimper and struggled uselessly agaisnt Aphrodite's insanely strong grip. "Damn bitch, you sure have a strong hold. What, the tiger-freaks got their blood in you now?"

Aphrodite hesitated and ignored her. "Look, I'm gonna be the one talking." She snarled angrily. "So unless you want your hand twisted sideways and your nose crooked, I suggest you do as I say."

Erin gulped but said nothing, her instincts told her to shut up or Aphrodite will do exactly as she said.

"You do not tell anyone about today and I do not take advice from silly homeless people. Not only are you annoying and nerd-like, but you're also a busybody and a big mouth, you'll rat me out and I'm gonna have to kill you. Sadly I'm not used to my powers and can easily twist your head, but I don't want to get blood all over my hands and get accused so you better hold your breath to save your sorry ass."

Aphrodite breathed out a breath and tightened her grip. "Got it?" She growled ferociously. She felt Erin's body hesitate while she nodded. Aphrodite loosened her grip and finally let her go.

Before Aphrodite could say anything, Erin dropped onto her knees and began coughing. The imprinted blonde bit her lip and paced up and down, waiting for the other blonde to get up. Once Erin did, Aphrodite stopped and raised an eyebrow as Erin slowly turned around.

"I won't tell. But someone is gonna sense something wrong." Erin said, her voice rough.

Aphrodite looked away and crossed her arms. "Denial."

"What?" Erin said in monotone.

Aphrodite walked away, ignoring Erin's pitiful glare.

...

"Daamn Shan, that was gooood." Venus purred seductively.

Shan sighed and wore her black shirt quickly, ignoring Venus on purpose. "I told you if you pushed me, I wouldn't stop- now look what happened."

Venus rolled her eyes and plopped her head back on the soft pink pillow. "Oh come on, Shan. We all know how the cycle goes. When I'm bored I go to you, do a little seductive teasing and you're putty in my hands."

"Isn't that the other way around? The last time I checked, I was the dominant one. Actually, I'm always the dominant one." Shan exclaimed, putting her green vest on.

Venus rolled her eyes and sat up straight, holding the hem of the blanket tightly above her chest. "Well, I'm sure I was the dominant one once. I mean, we did it at about... 23 times, there's probably once where I took the reins."

"Nope, the reigns were always mine. And I definitely took it to a wild ride."

"Definitely." Venus exclaimed, grabbing her bra from the nearby rack.

Shan stood up fully-dressed and eyed Venus before rolling her eyes. She headed towards the door but stopped when Venus said,

"Y'know, someday that romantic cruise ship is gonna set sail. And one day it's gonna be stuck at the sunset, what the hell are we gonna do then?"

Shan paused and stared at the empty wall, wishing that Venus hadn't asked the obviously-painful question. "Then I guess you'll be on board with Erik. And I'll be at the docks waving goodbye." And just like that, she flipped the blanket that represents the door aside and disappeared, leaving a numb and secretly hurt Venus.

Shan walked through the empty hallways, feeling empty and hollow. "I don't have feelings for that stupid-dumb-bimbo-Erik-obsessed-bitchy-crude-pickle-" Shan kept mumbling randomly that the passing red fledglings thought she was crazy.

Halfway through her journey to nowhere in particular, she bumped into Erin, who looked like she had just got ran-over by a car. "Erin? Hey, you alright?"

Erin looked up at Shan with a fake smile and a strained-okay face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore."

"Sore, eh?" Shan muttered, raising a knowing eyebrow. "You're no good at acting, girl. Just spill it, I know when's something up. Don't worry, I can keep a secret." 'Especially after I've kept my Venus-sex-frenzy secret for so damn long.' She guiltily added in her head.

"I-I can't tell you or I won't exist by tomorrow." Erin mumbled, sighing.

Shan took the hint and casually guided Erin to the closest room, who through the irony is Erik's. Shan took a while to absorb the sight of Erik's room- where he sleeps, where he changes, where he keeps his secrets. Shaking the feeling off, Shan took Erin's wrist and dragged her slowly to the bed.

"Okay, Erin. What's going on?"

Erin's voice was muffled by the pillow that she had covered her face with. Shan finds it kinda cute how Erin was acting.

"Uh, I heard something about a bear...?"

Erin finally tore the pillow away from her face, and surprisingly to Shan- it was covered in tears. "I got threatened by Aphrodite. She told me that if I rat out on her, she'll kill me by tomorrow. And the worse part is, my instincts tells me that she isn't joking."

Shan's heart skips a beat. Stevie Rae was with Aphrodite, she prayed silently to Nyx nothing had happened to her. Then she got reminded of the scene she experienced earlier- Dallas trying to be a shield to Stevie Rae when all he was doing was making a fool out of himself. Aphrodite looking as ferocious as ever. And Stevie Rae, looking terrified and yet sympathic to Aphrodite. It gave Shan an image of the blonde beauty taking the bite instead of the blonde okie. It made her a little confused.

While thinking about the image and whatnot, Shan hadn't realize that Erin had dropped her head onto Shan's shoulder until she felt that cold, bitter tears on her shirt.

"Woah, Erin. Calm down, nothing's gonna happen to you!" Shan exclaimed, grabbing both her shoulders and pushing her off slightly so that she could make eye contact.

"You won't die. Actually to be honest, you won't have a single scratch on you even If you tell me what's going on. I will protect you from the-son-of-a-bitch." Shan murmured, failing in trying to be funny.

Erin managed to let go a bubbly laugh, but it turned into a moan. "Aphrodite will take you down with me if you try to protect me."

"Then I'll take the chance." Shan didn't know why- but she just felt so compelled to Erin as if in a trance. She was completely and utterly useless against her, just like how she is with Venus.

Erin sighed and closed her eyes. "Why're you being so damn nice to me when we've never even once talked before?"

"Because I got something against that Aphrodite bitch like you do- and I really wanna take the bitch down."

Erin chuckled and fell asleep slowly on Shan's shoulder. Shan sighed and slowly took Erin in her arms. She walked as gently as possible to her room and laid Erin down on the bed.

Shan turned around and looked at Erin before leaving. "Damn it, Aphrobitch. What's with you and making people cry?" She mumbled.

"The next time I see you, you're gonna get your ass kicked. Stripe-Aphro or not."


	5. Shattered

**Title: Forbidden Love Is Over-Rated **

**Rating: T for femslash and foul words**

**Pairing/Story: Aphrodite and Stevie Rae from House Of Night**

**Author's comments: Now my comments are important here, because this story was written way back from last, last year. I gotta admit, it's a little scratchy at first. But it becomes better, I swear. Anyways, I had always been in love with the pairing AphroditexStevie Rae. And whenever I browse through fanfiction, I **_**do**_** see a few stories about them- But not on how they came to be. **

**Now like I said before, this story was written last, last year. So I threw in a character or two, or three, or even more. And most of the characters might be lil' OOC. But this is my version of how Aphrodite and Stevie Rae came to be. Oh and a little side note, Kalona and his raven mockers don't exist here. Instead there's Adonis and his Stripe-Aphros. **

**Read on, I beg of you. You might even find this interesting. **

**Summary: Takes Place After Stevie Rae and Aphrodite imprinted~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Shan, Shane and Adonis and his Stripe-Aphros.**

…

**(P.s. something y'all should know is that Shane is Shan's brother and he died because he was shot by an arrow in his heart. But he loves Erin, and they've dated. Sorry bout' that- this was written long ago and I used to love throwing in my OC's C8)**

Stevie Rae walked through the tunnels with a sulk and red eyes. She had cried for like, 5 minutes in the middle of nowhere just because the girl she's totally in love with just used her- and she doesn't even know if she really loves her or not. Though the crying proves that she does.

"Damn the damn imprint. Damn the damn lords. Damn Aronis and his stupid damn crew!" Stevie Rae was cursing while biting her lip. She thanked Nyx when she saw everyone either out patrolling or sleeping.

While cussing, Stevie Rae didn't notice the figure that walked straight into her. "Ow!"

"Hey!" They said at the same time.

Stevie Rae looked up and saw a pissed off yet confused looking Venus. "Stevie Rae! What the hell? Watch where you're going!" She snapped.

Stevie Rae glared at her and stood up. "Its not my fault you didn't see me coming. Don't blame me for YOUR doing!"

Soon, the two were battling each other with wicked curses and challenging glares- when a thought occured to Stevie Rae.

"Wait, why do you have a hickey on your neck?"

Venus's blush matched her fiery red mini-skirt.

"Ohmygoddess, did you do it with Erik?" Stevie Rae gasped at the scandal.

"N-No! Of course not! E-Erik had nothing to do with this!" Venus murmured- though the okie wasn't buying it.

"Oh yeah? Then am I supposed to believe you lost your virginity to someone besides Erik?" The okie muttered.

There was a silence before Stevie Rae shouted in surprised. "Holy shit!"

"Shhh! Everyone's asleep!" Venus shout-whispered angrily. Her face was so red that It was almost unnatural. "Damn Stevie Rae, it's not that weird."

"Uh- yeah, it is. You're absolutely crazy for Erik. The idea of you losing your big V to someone else is a HUGE surprise." Stevie Rae whispered back.

Venus rolled her eyes and huffed out. "Yeah well, someone might as well know. And considering its you, I can trust you."

Stevie Rae gulped and whispered intentively to find out who it was- it was an absolute scandal. Of course, she was gonna keep her part of the bargain and not tell anyone.

"I... I think I'm in love with someone else. Someone who isn't Erik. Heck, someone who isn't even male."

By now, Stevie Rae's jaw was already hanging. "W-What?" She blurted, staring at Venus as if she was crazy.

"... I might - MIGHT - be in love with Shan." She mumbled.

Stevie Rae raised an eyebrow and leaned in closer. "Pardon? I didn't quite catch that."

"I said I might be in love with Shan." She mumbled again.

"Whaaat?"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH SHAN, DAMNIT!" Venus screamed softly.

Stevie Rae stared at her long and hard with terrified eyes until finally she broke down in hysterical laughter. "Oh-hahahha! S-Stop V-Venus, really w-who is it?" She murmured between laughs.

Venus stared blankly until she couldn't take it anymore. "I'm in love with Shan, what's so hard to believe about that?"

"Pff- V-Venus-ahaha. Y-You're both hehe g-gorgeous girls. I-I mean, haha Shan might be bi- b-but there is no way-" Stevie Rae paused and stared at Venus's sparkly S Penguin necklace and her jaw dropped. "Holy crap, isn't that Shan's precious necklace that she NEVER takes off?"

Venus looked down at the beautiful jewelry, smiled and looked back at Stevie Rae. "Yeah. She left it at my room this afternoon."

Stevie Rae couldn't stop staring at the well-known bitch. How can she be a... Dyke? I mean, a few hours ago Stevie Rae heard Venus mumbling about how gorgeous Erik is in her room. Why have the table turned its top all of a sudden?

"U-hem, I need to get some fresh air. Can you excuse me?" Venus walked past Stevie Rae with her head held high (and not to mention her chest) as she made her way to the basement.

Stevie Rae blinked and shook her head before finally walking off in a blur.

…

Aphrodite walked into the room that Stark was in (he escaped?) And sighed in relief when she saw only Darius there.

"Darius?"

The tall and noble knight swirled around and brightened up when he saw Aphrodite. "Aophrodite, my beauty! I thought I lost you!" He spoke softly yet caringly. He went up to her in a second and had her in a bear-hug that wasn't too bone-crushing, but wasn't that much comfortable either.

"D-Darius, dear. You know I'd never leave without telling you." She said while wiggling her way out of the hug. "I'm fine. Absolutely fine."

Darius smiled and nodded. "Yes, beauty. You always are." And just like that, he cupped her cheeks and brought her face up to his and soon he had her in a passionate and forgiving kiss.

Aphrodite melted into his kiss but all that time, she was imagining that it was Stevie Rae. 'Damnit. The nerd can kiss gooood. Why do I keep getting back to her? I'm in love with Darius and only Darius.' Aphrodite thought forcefully.

There was suddenly a thud, a gasp, and the sound of footsteps echoing through the lonely tunnels- then the kiss was broken.

"What was that?" Darius asked catiously.

Aphrodite's Stripe-Aphro instincts kicked in- plus her sudden feelings for the okie. "I better go check it out." She said clearly. Darius opened his mouth to object but Aphrodite silenced him with her lips.

"I'll be back." She whispered, running out the room in a rush.

Aphrodite made her way deeper into the tunnels and realized that the more she goes in, the more the memory of her kiss with Stevie Rae brightens. It was like she was absolutely addicted to Stevie Rae. She doesn't want to be, but she just couldn't stop either- like people and smoking, for example.

"Damn the damn stripe-aphros." She muttered to no one as she gets closer to the silent sobbing noises.

Once she reached her destination, her heart melted at the sight of the okie herself crying like a new born baby.

"Uh- S-Stevie R- bumpkin- uh, hey... Y-You alright?" She mumbled moronically.

Stevie Rae looked up at the blonde hesitantly and let out a small whimper. "O-Of course I'm not okay! T-This stupid imprint is making me feel towards you. And when you kissed me..." She paused. "... The feelings just deepened. So what the hell do you think I feel when you're in a room alone with Darius making out? Do you think I'd feel grateful? I know you hate me for turning you into a half-breed, but don't take it out on me by breaking my goddess-forsaken heart!"

Aphrodite took a step back and finally realized the damage she's done. She broke a girl- and not just any girl. A girl that might be her other half. A girl that might even save her regretful life. But the damage was done, she could do nothing but apologize and leave.

"Stevie Rae, I-I didn't realize. I just... I just want to be normal and... Straight."

"Well, you're not! C-cause you know that stupid kiss you gave me? I-It meant something, Aphrodite! Something that goes beyond helping you."

Aphrodite hesitated and walked up to Stevie Rae until she could kneel down and face her. "I do feel something for you that goes beyond a tool. But the reason I'm not admiting it is because of this." Aphrodite pulled down her shirt a little, allowing the two bite marks to appear. "Stripe-Aphros can't admit to love or friendship. Even if I'm only a half-breed, I'm still endangered of getting an over-emotional meltdown like I did before when you and Dallas..." She trailed off but shrugged. "...you know."

Stevie Rae stared at her with her tear-strained eyes and suddenly pulled her in for a huge and comfortable bear hug. Aphrodite didn't know why she did it, but suddenly she was hugging back. She loved the way Stevie Rae's body fit into hers so perfectly- as if they were meant to be.

"Stevie Rae?"

Pause. "Yeah?"

Aphrodite hesitated at how rough Stevie Rae's voice was. But she still followed her instincts. "I love you too."

Aphrodite pushed Stevie Rae a little and kissed her so passionately that Romeo and Juliet couldn't even compare. She slipped her tongue over, begging for access, and obviously Stevie Rae granted it- with a little hesitation at first.

Aphrodite pushed the okie again until her back was touching the ground- and still their kiss was not broken. Aphrodite laid on top of Stevie Rae with her arms outstretched. They kissed and kissed until both of them couldn't take it anymore.

The next morning, they woke up with a terribly shocking surprise.

Somewhere elsewhere in the depot that morning, Shan woke up with Erin in the bed- both only in their under-garments.

"Holy mother-fuck!" Shan shouted, louder than she intended to.

Erin opened her eyes slowly and yawned. "What's with the shouting, Shaunee?" Her eyebrows squinted. "Why is there such a draft in here?" She mumbled, turning around so that she faced Shan.

When she had fully opened her eyes, she shot out of the bed so that she was sitting up. "What the hell am I doing in your bed with only my underwear?" She muttered, panicking as if she was the only one without a turkey on thanksgiving.

"I'm trying to figure out the same thing." Shan exclained unfocused. "M-Maybe we sleep-walked?"

"And what, took out each other's clothes? You didn't DO anything to me, did you?" Erin asked catiously.

Shan looked hesitant and afraid for a moment but shook her head quickly. "I swear I wouldn't."

"You... Wouldn't? Not didn't?" Erin's face was turning redder and redder by every second. "So you mean... you might've-"

"Shan! You here?"

Shan's head turned at the sound of Venus's voice. "Ohhhh noo. This is not happening!"

Venus emerged from behind the colorful blanket. She looked around and gasped in horror when she saw Shan and Erin together. "Ohmygoddess." She whirled around and stomped out.

"Fuck!" Shan muttered as she leaped out of the bed and began grabbing random clothes from the floor. She ran out of the room in a blur and clumsily pulled her jeans up as she ran after Venus.

"Venus! Wait!" She called out to the figure in front of her.

Venus turned and glared at topless Shan. "Damn you, Shan. You made me fall for you and then you went and screw miss bimbo cheerleader twin freak over there!"

"No- it's not what it looks like!"

"It's exactly what it looks like, Shan!" Her eyes swelled up with tears. She hesitantly walked up to Shan and stared at her regretfully. "You're the only person I ever want to build a ship with- and now you just shattered that ship, leaving broken pieces of my heart scattered all around the water." She took a deep breath and slapped Shan as hard as she could.

Shan stared at the wall beside her and listen to Venus's sober sobbing and heavy footsteps.

"Venus..."

It was like someone had just stole half of her heart and threw it away into a bottomless pit.

"Painsorrowregret..."

Shan's eyes widened but made no movement to the mysterious voice. She thought that she must've been hallucinating.

But the voice appeared again. This time Louder. "Painsorrowregret..."

It kept repeating itself that Shan was forced to turn around and search. But nothing was seen- except the usual plain tunnels. "H-hello?" Her voice made echoes roam through the lonely walls.

But no response except the whispers. The voice sounded smooth, not strained- and yet tortured. It was so familiar.

Shan turned around again and was suddenly face-to-face with a mirror. Everywhere else was complete darkness. She shivered when she saw herself - red slap mark on cheek, red eyes, scared expression - looking as vulnerable as ever. Then suddenly the image in the glass changed. It transformed from her to a bad and sloppy image of her. It wasn't her, but it was part of her.

Shan watched in horror as the image changed again, unable to speak out of sheer fear. This time it changed into a male. Somewhat about a few centimetres taller than Shan, broad, muscular... He seemed very familiar to Shan.

Then he opened his mouth and out came the whisper of those three combined words. Shan finally realized why he seemed so familiar. The very thought of it just sent Goosebumps up her pale skin.

"Sh-Shane..."

Suddenly the mirror Shane shifted and smiled evilly- showing off his blood-stained fangs. "Shan, you remembered..." He hissed smoothly. "I don't believe we've properly greeted." Shane's smile was so evil... It was so dark... That Shan had to actually hold in a scream.

"Shane... What... What-"

"Nahh, the older brother is supposed to get the first and LAST wordddd..." He hissed, suddenly turning serious. "So why did my death come first?"

Shan suddenly felt very afraid. It was like Shane was compelling her to not move and to not speak- cause she couldn't even open her mouth when she wanted to.

"You miserably bitch," he exclaimed, still with that evil smile. "Because of your stupid-obsession on Stevie Rae, Adonis managed to kill me. And because of your sex-frenzy with Venus, I have to stay and watch what was supposed to be me.. So... I decided to get revenge." With a flick of his hand, the mirror image shifted and transformed into Erin trying to grab her clothes in Shan's room.

Shan's double-visioned eyes widened and she was finally able to gasp out a few words, "What did you do?"

Shane's laugh was menacing- and only then did Shan realize that he was behind her all this time. "No, dear sister. It's what YOU did." His voice was so cruel and yet there was pain in his voice.

Shan opened her mouth, but then closed it. She didn't wanna know. It was impossible. She couldn't have-

"You raped her."

A loud whimper escaped from Shan's lips, and suddenly she was shivering as if freezing. She wasn't cold though, she was just really, really scared. Shane was supposed to be dead. How was he suddenly there as if human... Well, or fledgling. But he didn't look vampyre-like. He looked... Much... Much worse. Was she dreaming? That's it! She was dreaming! 'This is just a nightmare!' She thought.

"Oh this definitely is not a dream, dear sister. Or a nightmare... Its reality. I'm real." He said slowly, making every word sound as evil and scary as he looked. The black outlines of his eyes darkened and suddenly -and impossibly- he looked much scarier.

"I love Erin. I always will. So when you went to bed with her last night, it was as if Satan himself had planned the whole thing. I took control over your body, at one point I even saw through your memories and feelings, then I gave myself a few hours in paradise by using your body to seduce her." He said particularly slow. Then he smirked and walked to the front, making it possible for Shan to see him clearly.

"So dear ungrateful sister, now you realize what a bitch love truly is." He muttered. "Because now even though you have the weight of your Venus problem, the weight of me will just topple you over. And when you do..." He drifted off into hysterical evil laughter. "... I'll be the one to take over your body!"

Shan hadn't realized it yet, but she was crying. Cold and quivering tears rolled out her eyes and down her cheeks. She could've sworn she heard a little voice in her head whimpering. Then she realized once again, she was whimpering out loud.

Shane lifted her face up by the chin, smirked and disappeared in a fit of darkness. Suddenly everything was normal again. The walls were visible, the halls were visible. But things were definitely far from normal.

Shane's back. And he's planning to take over her body- one way... Or another.


	6. Rejected

**Title: Forbidden Love Is Over-Rated **

**Rating: T for femslash and foul words**

**Pairing/Story: Aphrodite and Stevie Rae from House Of Night**

**Author's comments: Now my comments are important here, because this story was written way back from last, last year. I gotta admit, it's a little scratchy at first. But it becomes better, I swear. Anyways, I had always been in love with the pairing AphroditexStevie Rae. And whenever I browse through fanfiction, I **_**do**_** see a few stories about them- But not on how they came to be. **

**Now like I said before, this story was written last, last year. So I threw in a character or two, or three, or even more. And most of the characters might be lil' OOC. But this is my version of how Aphrodite and Stevie Rae came to be. Oh and a little side note, Kalona and his raven mockers don't exist here. Instead there's Adonis and his Stripe-Aphros. **

**Read on, I beg of you. You might even find this interesting. **

**Summary: Takes Place After Stevie Rae and Aphrodite imprinted~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Shan, Shane and Adonis and his Stripe-Aphros.**

…

Stevie Rae opened her eyes and was greeted with the most joyous sight ever since Marie Antoinette married Prince Louis Auguste. Right in front of her, stacked perfectly in the shape of a cliché heart, were baggies of blood that drew her in like a mosquitoe.

The next thing she knew, she had finished two bags already. Halfway into sucking the third bag, she heard a chuckle and turned only to find an amused Aphrodite with her arms crossed and a smirk on her lips.

"I couldn't go with roses, or that'll just seem cliché and well over-rated. So I went with the one thing you can't get enough of."

Surprisingly Stevie Rae dropped the bag. She wiped her mouth on her shirt sleeve and smiled up at Aphrodite. "Oh silly, the one thing I can't get enough of is standing right in front of me."

Suddenly, as if someone had triggered a switch in her, the queen bitch was in front of Stevie Rae in mere seconds and was kissing her hard. The okie wrapped her long, slim arms around the other's neck and pulled her in. The two were sharing hot passionate kisses when Aphrodite suddenly snapped up. Her eyes were wide with danger and her lips were shaped in a scowl.

"What was that?" She exclaimed.

Stevie Rae, still caught up in the mind-boggling kiss, mumbled something but was unaware that Aphrodite had stopped. "Wha- I didn't hear anything." She finally muttered.

But Aphrodite wasn't convince, her eyes were dangerously close to glaring and her fist was dangerously close to Stevie Rae's face.

"There's nothing there, Aphrodi-"

The blonde halfbreed cut her off and placed her index finger on her lips. "Shh- There's definitely someone here." She whispered. Then as quick as lightning, she whipped Stevie Rae up and brought her to the closest hiding spot- which was a few paces away from where they were just making out.

Stevie Rae wanted to tell Aphrodite to stop messing around but then suddenly a figure appeared, a medium-height and rather annoying figure.

"Now I wonda' where that Stevie Rae gone to." Kramisha murmured, looking around but not noticing the few baggies of blood by her feet. "I could've sworn I heard some weird whisperin' from this place here." She exclaimed, looking more than a little frustrated.

Stevie Rae bit her lip and suddenly jumped out of her hiding spot. "K-Kramisha, hey!"

From the corner of her eye, she could just catch a glimpse of Aphrodite looking at her as if she had gone mad. "What d'ya want?"

Kramisha looked as about surprised as Stevie Rae. "Eh- where'dyu come from?" She asked solemnly.

Stevie Rae shrugged and walked up to the lil' bit stunned girl. "So what's up?"

Kramisha looked at her in the eye and said, "Dallas is lookin' for ya'." Before Stevie Rae could groan, Kramisha raised a finger. "And so is Zoey."

The okie sighed and nodded. And when Kramisha added, "Aphrodite too." She nearly choked on her own saliva!

Kramisha looked at her weirdly but surprisingly didn't question about it. Instead she swivelled around only to be face-to-face with Aphrodite.

"Holy jesus!" The Poet cried, jumping back a little.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and threw Stevie Rae a 'you're soo in trouble' look- while the okie merely blushed and looked away cheekily.

"I heard my name, dorks. What is it you want with me?" She asked, raising a perfect blond eyebrow. 'She's so good at acting!' Stevie Rae thought shyly.

Kramisha scoffed but netherless answered. "Zoey wanted to know if you girl are healed. And if ya' all two are alright." She said with that accent of hers.

Stevie Rae shrugged and Aphrodite scowled. "We're fine. Go back and report to your little queen or somethin'." Aphrodite muttered.

Kramisha rolled her eyes. "I will then." But instead of stomping off alone, she grabbed Stevie Rae's arm and dragged her along.

The okie yelped a little but had to oblige. She looked back at Aphrodite and mouthed a 'I'm sorry' with a swiggly mouth. But Aphrodite merely rolled her eyes and sighed.

Once they were out of earshot from Aphrodite (or at least Kramisha thought) the other girl spoke. "That Aphrodite can really kill a girl, huh?"

Stevie Rae hesitated. "What do you mean?" The possibilities of what that question could've meant was an endless list, but what came out of Kramisha's mouth made the okie breath out in relief.

"I mean, that gurl can really bitch about some'other else without even needing to flinch." She exclaimed, looking annoyed.

Stevie Rae chuckled slightly and shrugged. "That's Aphrodite for you."

The rest of their journey was silent. And Stevie Rae used that silence to think about Aphrodite and how much she's changed. Sure, she's still bitchy and sore-headed. Sure, she still scowls and rolls her eyes at everything anyone ever says. But she would never, and she means NEVER, ever be as cliché to create a friggin' heart with baggies of blood before!

Stevie Rae changed the queen bitch, and honestly- she was feeling mighty dang' proud of it! But the proud feeling was soon vanquished when she saw Dallas emerge from one of the tunnels.

"Babe!" He cried, running up to her with his arms spread wide around him. Stevie Rae wanted to run away, but that would just seem weird and unnatural. So instead she forced a smile and let Dallas embrace her in a slightly-uncomfortable hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright." He whispered into her ear. Somehow, Stevie Rae couldn't stop herself from comparing Dallas to Aphrodite.

The first thing she noticed was how rough Dallas's skin is compared to the other girl's. The next thing was how rouged and husky Dallas's voice was compared to Aphrodite's goddess like voice.

The next thing she knew, she was comparing Dallas' lips to Aphrodite's. And Stevie Rae knew that the guy couldn't even begin to compare himself to the bitchy blonde.

When Dallas broke the kiss, Stevie Rae was smiling genuinely. But only because she just couldn't wait to see Aphrodite again.

"Its good to see you too, Dallas." Stevie Rae said, thanking Nyx that her voice didn't crack out of excitement. Her heart was practically beating a hundred kilometres per hour. Aphrodite's face was all she could see.

Dallas put on that silly smile of his but the okie hadn't notice it in the slightest. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her to his room. Stevie Rae was so caught up in an Aphrodite-frenzy that she didn't even notice. But once she did, her heart sank and her eyes widened. She knew exactly what Dallas wanted to do. But before he could even take off his shirt, the okie held up a hand.

"Dallas, I can't do this now!" She squeaked, voice rich from her southern accent. "Zoey's looking for me and I should really do somethin' bout' the whole Stripe-Aphro business!" She said quickly, avoiding having to say her lover's name.

Dallas was dumbstruck, but at least he was listening. "But Stevie Rae, we haven't talked in ages!" He murmured, looking at her weakly. "I've missed you so much and you want to go to Zoey to talk about Aphrofreak?" He snapped.

Stevie Rae jerked and stared at Dallas for a while. Something about him... Has changed. Something dark. Then the okie saw it. It only lasted for a brief second but Stevie Rae definitely caught it. It was dark and invisible- but it was surrounded with darkness. Deep, rich and evil darkness. Stevie Rae opened her mouth but was cut off by Dallas.

"You know what, if I didn't know better I'd say you're trying to ignore me." He babbled on. "And you know what else, you've been gone to nowhere for awhile now! Lost in the tunnels. I'd say you're cheating on me too!"

Stevie Rae sighed- there was seriously so much a girl could take. "Dallas, i-"

"And then you're always with Aphrofreak and-"

Something inside the okie made her snap. Something fierce, demonic and very... Very pissed. But before she could even make a move to lunge at Dallas, the devil herself appeared.

"Farmboy! Bumpkin!"

Both of them whirled around and faced Aphrodite herself. Her face was screwed up in anger- and it was definitely directed at Dallas. But her eyes were calling the okie, and it just made Stevie Rae even crazier for her. All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around her and kiss her senseless!

'This imprint is getting to my head. I can barely breath anymore!' The okie thought.

Dallas grumbled and brushed past Stevie Rae, walking up to Aphrodite in a fit of curses. He stopped a finger away from her, and anyone would be stupid not to notice the electrical sparks that formed with the tension.

"You are such a fucking bitch!" He spat venomously. "You not only interrupt everything Stevie Rae and I do, but you're also a freak!"

This time she had had enough. But instead of blowing out into fangs and claws, Aphrodite breathed out a sigh through her nose and glared up at Dallas, making him flinch. "Zoey's looking for the bumpkin. They found a Stripe-Aphro somewhere near the shed, and something tells me that he isn't here for a funeral." She was glaring up at Dallas but her words were directed to Stevie Rae, who by now had already gasped in horror.

"And I don't fucking give a shit about what you two do, you jealous fuck. I'm just trying to warn you of the important shits." Aphrodite growled and walked away, giving Stevie Rae a last- and darn quick- glance.

Dallas stood there dumbfounded. The okie gulped and walked past him, looking back at him one last time.

"Dallas- please try to understand that there are more important things than us." And just like that, she ran off after Aphrodite. But just as she was about to go into Zoey's room, two strong arms grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the corner.

She didn't need to smell her - lemon and earth- to know who it was. It was obvious. And the second Aphrodite let go, their lips were once again together. Stevie Rae felt as if a part of her has been restored, and suddenly she had butterflies in her stomach. It was magical- it was nothing like she had ever experienced!

They were apart long enough for Aphrodite to murmur the okie's name. "Stevie- ah we gotta check with the-" but Aphrodite couldn't finish. She was having way too much fun with Stevie Rae. But then, as if burned, the queen bitch pulled away- hesitating at the last second.

Stevie Rae was still foggy like before, but once she saw Aphrodite's face screwed up in distaste and anger, her mind cleared. "Aphrodite, what's wrong?" The okie exclaimed, reaching out to grab her arms. But she pulled away as if Stevie Rae's touch was poison.

"I-" Aphrodite hesitated. Stevie Rae suddenly felt very afraid, and fogged up feelings emerged from within her mind. Feelings that are so emerged with each other, she couldn't even tell if she was happy or just plain upset. But the look on Aphrodite's face said it all- she was damn upset.

But instead of talking about it, the queen bitch merely brushed past Stevie Rae into Zoey's room. The okie's mind was blur- she didn't know what to think. But she knew one thing- Aphrodite acted like that on impulse. Her Stripe-Aphro part probably just suddenly kicked in. But Stevie Rae couldn't help but feel more than a little hurt by her sudden reaction.

Netherless, she followed her into Zoey's room and got the shock of her life.

...

Aphrodite felt that undeniably painful burn on her neck where the two bite marks lay.

It was like someone had stuck a hot plate in her skin! It was burning her alive. And she was forced to separate from Stevie Rae cause when she touched her it was like magic, but then all of a sudden her touch turned extremely cold then extremely hot.

Everytime the okie tried to touch her, it was like a burn mark on her skin! It was killing her from the inside out. And she could do nothing about it.

She didn't know why it happened- but she knew someone who just might.

At the moment though, she had to concentrate on the injured Stripe-Aphro, who looked about ready to strike and kill. Zoey was looking mighty pissed though, SHE looked like she could strike and kill. The room was lit as to the sun was just about to set over the horizon, making it look pretty intimidating for the tigerbeast.

Aphrodite took her time to examine the halfbreed. He had rings under his eyes like the one Stevie Rae had sealed. And his snout had a cut, while his arms and chest were covered in blood.

"Okay, tiger. Spill it. Why are you here and what do you want?" Zoey snapped, crossing her arms over her chest as Stark placed a hand on her shoulder.

The Stripe-Aphro said nothing, though it was glaring up at Zoey. Finally, he spoke- "I was looking for my brother!" He spat venomously, glaring at each person in the room- except Aphrodite. It seems as if he had yet to notice her.

Zoey snarled and looked at him with pure hatred. "Because of him, my friend was bitten!" Then and only then did the Stripe-Aphro turn its furry head only to look at Aphrodite dead in the eye. He looked dangerous, but not as dangerous as the one in the shed.

He seemed to have gave a growl and a snort- but weirdly enough Aphrodite understood him. She kept quiet though, not wanting to accept the fact that she's actually turning. So instead she glared at him- cold and hard.

"Okay, tigerfreak. You got two choices. We'll either let you go if you choose Nyx, or we'll kill you if you try to attack us." Zoey exclaimed.

The stripe-aphro bared his teeth and snarled. "What if I choose neither?"

Zoey stared at him in distaste then pity. "Then you'll rot in Earth forever."

At first the Stripe-aphro looked like he was considering, but he just didn't buckle. "I stand by my pride and choose Adonis!"

"Adonis' heart has been tainted. It will never choose something other than Darkness anymore. So if you keep choosing that bastard, it's as If he's controlling your life." Aphrodite suddenly spoke up, and the whole room -including Stevie Rae- looked at her emotionless eyes.

She looked partly dead, as If she was a half-zombie. Then the Stripe-aphro smirked.

"You know better than to hush the creator. As far as I see, you're already turning into-"

"Don't say it!" Aphrodite snapped angrily, grinding her sharp teeth together.

Suddenly Stevie Rae knew what the Stripe-aphro was doing. He was trying to get her mad- so that she'll transform again. 'Well hell, I'm not gonna let that happen!' She thought as she scooted closer to Aphrodite who was on the other side of the room.

Aphrodite looked very pissed, and when the Stripe-aphro laughed evilly, it only boiled her anger. "You're such a bitch, you know that?" She cried as she glared at the Stripe-aphro long and hard.

He didn't seem to react, and instead he smirked. "That only makes you bitchier." He said calmly.

That shook her hard. "SHUT UP!"

Zoey went up to Aphrodite and told her to calm down. But before she said something she'd regret, Stevie Rae pulled her to the side.

"Zoey, don't. She's going to blow her top. And no one can stop her," She didn't dare to add 'no one except me' and instead looked at Aphrodite with clear dismay.

But Aphrodite couldn't notice nor hear anything from the steam rising from her ears. She looked just about ready to kill. But the Stripe-aphro was determined as ever- he kept pushing on.

"Oh and not to mention the fangs, the fur, the eyes, the ears. Man, I hate the pain of the transformation..." He stopped. "And the forbidden love."

There was a rippling sound and suddenly as if someone had just pressed the pause button everything stopped. The world around the two blondes shook and they were alone in a white fluffy space. There was nothing but the laughing of the Stripe-aphro flowing in the air.

Stevie Rae stared at Aphrodite, who seemed to stare at nowhere. And finally she spoke, "Aphrodite," Her voice echoed through the thin air. "You don't have to do this. You can stop."

Aphrodite didn't respond, and instead turned her head. The okie expected this and didn't have to stifle a gasp because she knew what she was about to see. But right then when she actually saw the girl's face it was like she had been torn in half. Fangs, fur and the obvious need for blood were the only Stripe-aphro markings on her face and yet she already looked like one of them.

"I'm a beast, Stevie Rae. Born to kill and live to destroy. Stop acting like you care. We both know it's just the imprint. Without the imprint, you'd be dead and I'd still be with Darius." The way she said it was rippling and cold, as if someone was trying to use cold, hard and metal dentures to bite into Stevie Rae's chest.

Stevie Rae shook her head. "You can't believe that, Aphrodite! It's not just the imprint that's making me fe-"

"Nyx is not on my side anymore."

With another rippling sound, the world shook once more. And the play button was pressed. Stevie Rae couldn't believe what she had just heard... She didn't believe it. Aphrodite couldn't have sunk that deep as to think Nyx has forgotten about her... Again!

But she couldn't ask why, cause she was too distracted from the display evolving in front of her.


	7. Delivered

**Title: Forbidden Love Is Over-Rated **

**Rating: T for femslash and foul words**

**Pairing/Story: Aphrodite and Stevie Rae from House Of Night**

**Author's comments: Now my comments are important here, because this story was written way back from last, last year. I gotta admit, it's a little scratchy at first. But it becomes better, I swear. Anyways, I had always been in love with the pairing AphroditexStevie Rae. And whenever I browse through fanfiction, I **_**do**_** see a few stories about them- But not on how they came to be. **

**Now like I said before, this story was written last, last year. So I threw in a character or two, or three, or even more. And most of the characters might be lil' OOC. But this is my version of how Aphrodite and Stevie Rae came to be. Oh and a little side note, Kalona and his raven mockers don't exist here. Instead there's Adonis and his Stripe-Aphros. **

**Read on, I beg of you. You might even find this interesting. **

**Sooo sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile! I've just been so caught up with other stuff. But I promise I'll try to update as much as possible now! Thanks for y'all co-operation. **

**Summary: Takes Place After Stevie Rae and Aphrodite imprinted~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Shan, Shane and Adonis and his Stripe-Aphros.**

…

Aphrodite lunged at the Stripe-Aphro, quick and steady, and aimed at his head- the fatal spot. But the Stripe-Aphro must've planned everything out, cause he was smarter – and not to mention quicker. He bent to the left, misleading the attacking Aphrodite so that her sharp yet strongly grew nails grazed the top of the rope that bound the Stripe-Aphro's hands/paws.

The rope that bound his hands snapped open, and he tumbled against the ground, getting back up a second later and baring his victorious fangs. "HAH. Fools!"

Aphrodite hit the hard floor with a loud thud but it didn't seem to have affected her much. She rolled and got back up, staring at the ground for a millisecond in amazement at the Stripe-Aphro's speed. But it didn't faze her for long. She turned her gaze back up at the Stripe-Aphro, looking scarily hungry for vengeance.

But suddenly, the Stripe-Aphro turned and matched Aphrodite's gaze and something inside of her completely snapped. Something that held her together for this long disappeared.

Her eyes darkened, and her pupils turned red. Her face was covered in stripes. Her fangs were visibly sharp, and her fingers curled unnaturally as if she was struggling.

"What's happening?" Zoey whispered, sounding afraid and confused. She had to take a step back to keep from gasping loudly.

Stevie Rae gulped and looked away, closing her eyes to keep from staring at the love of her life in that form. "She's lost it."

"L-Lost what?" Erik whispered behind them.

Stevie Rae's strength had disappeared. Soon, tears were spilling down her eyes as she realized she was the only one who knew what Aphrodite had lost. She soon wept silently as she realized Aphrodite was gone. It wasn't Aphrodite anymore... It was something dark and evil and cruel... Something that was made from darkness.

"Her humanity."

The Stripe-Aphro smirked and turned back to us. "Just a heads up, soon the whole world will know the name of Adonis and the Stripe-Aphro's! Soon, the whole world will bow down to us. And I'll be Adonis' right hand man as he casts a dark cloud to the city! My name will be known.

"Remember the name Judas, fools. For you'll be hearing that name _everywhere_!" His laugh was menacing. He glared at all of us, turned to Aphrodite and gave her a look, then dashed out the door. No one stopped him because-

Well one, he was too quick. And two, Aphrodite would bite anyone who tried to stop him. And three, they were all too damn stunned.

Zoey turned to look at the rest in the room. She shouted, while uncontrollably crying, "Gather _everyone_ here now! We need to stop this! Hurry!"

Nearly everyone in the room left. They were all dazed and to be fair, confused. They just wanted to get out of the room. Soon there were only Zoey, Stark and Stevie Rae.

"Stevie Rae," Zoey paused and turned to look at her BFF. "What do you know about this?"

Stevie Rae hesitated and looked away, trying to block out the memory of everything that has happened. But it's a fresh wound, how can it heal so fast? "I-I ... I don't know what you're talking abo-"

"Don't give that bullshit with me, Stevie Rae! You may be my best friend but as far as I know, you know the most in this room!" Zoey seemed to have lost it. She looked really pissed and scarily regretful.

Stark had to whisper soft words and wrap an arm around her to keep her from screaming in frustration. "Shit... Stevie Rae, I'm sorry I snapped." She whispered. "I just- .. This is just too much for me to handle."

Stevie Rae regretfully choked on her words. She went up to her BFF and gave her a big hug. She missed Zoey, she really did. "Oh goddess, Zoey. Everything's going wrong... Everything's messed up."

And with one solemn tear that slipped out from her eye, she whispered.

"And it's all my fault."

...

At one point of everybody's life, there is that feeling that makes you wanna kill someone. Then beside that feeling, there's another feeling that makes you wanna live with that person until you die. They're called hatred and love. For some ironically weird reason, those two feelings have been mistaken for each other for centuries that barely anyone can tell them apart anymore.

For Aphrodite, she has lost one of those feelings... Or has she?

"You must be the new recruit."

Adonis' voice has changed since she last heard him speak. The last time, he was screeching and screaming like a stubborn little girl. Now, he sounded mature and... scarily intimidating.

Adonis emerged from the darkness, letting the light from the torches cast a glow against his large, broad and slightly furry body.

Aphrodite glared up at Adonis. It felt as if some part of her has been lost in the depths of the night, but even so she could control herself. She could speak by her own words. She could move by her own will. And she could think with her own thoughts. "Adonis." That was all she could muster.

The lord smirked and eyed Aphrodite hungrily. "Aphrodite."

"How I wish to kill you."

She didn't feel any hesitant at saying that, though the guards next to Adonis cringed. The lord merely laughed and waved it off.

"You haven't changed a bit, bitch." He mumbled, grabbing the goblet of blood by his right. "How amusing." He took a sip and nodded pleasingly.

Aphrodite got up from bending down on one knee and growled. She bared her fangs, extended her claws and prepared to tackle, even though the guards held spears and swords she wasn't afraid of killing this beast for turning her into a... freak.

"So, I heard that this happened because of 'someone'." Adonis murmured, completely ignoring Aphrodite's stance.

The girl flinched. _Stevie Rae..._

"W-wha-"

"Forbidden love, hm? Ohh that's the worst part of being a half-breed!" He laughed and sat back down on his slightly too-large thrown. "But love doesn't exist anyways so—"

"You're wrong!"

That completely threw everyone in the room off. She looked caring for once. Her eyes blazed feelings. Her humanity was back. But no one noticed it. That is... except for Adonis. He stared at her curiously.

"Love exists! It does! At first to me, love was a mere speck of dust floating in a distance universe. I thought I'd never find it. But I did. I did, over and over and over again. Even though turning into this freak _sucks_. It's the best thing that has ever happened to me!" She seemed to have gone into her own world while imagining the girl she would do anything for.

"Because If this hadn't happened, my feelings wouldn't have emerged, I wouldn't have ever gotten the courage to finally tell her how I feel. I wouldn't have ever kissed her... And I would've have never been able to regain my-" She paused. "-humanity."

Everyone in the room eyed her annoyingly. They looked pissed, for some reason. They looked _really_ pissed.

Adonis' smile widened, if it was any possible. "How interesting." He got up and jumped down, landing silently in front of Aphrodite. "A Stripe-Aphro with humanity. How very, very interesting."

Aphrodite glared at him as he circled her as if a vulture. "You can be very good use to me... Aphrodite." He dragged her name out like a hiss. And it made Goosebumps pop out on her skin.

"Shut up."

Adonis smirked and turned to his guards. "Let her free."

The guard hesitated. "But sir-"

"You obey me!" His voice was full of venom and force that the guard shivered. "I said, let her free..."

The guard closed his eyes and nodded.

Adonis turned back to a surprised Aphrodite and smiled. "Wait till you see what I have got in store for you, human."

...

"-And then she said 'Nyx isn't on my side anymore'. Then the effect was gone and we were back in reality."

Zoey stared at Stevie Rae in amazement, not knowing whether to laugh at her wildly-out of this world story or to stare at her like a lamo at how cool and crazy the story sounded.

Stevie Rae had just finished telling Zoey and Stark the story of how Aphrodite first turned, from how she confessed, from how they kissed, to how she told Stevie Rae that Nyx wasn't on her side anymore.

At first Zoey took it as a joke, shaking her head throughout the first half of the story. But as the story progressed, her face turned paler and she looked about ready to puke.

"And... that's it." Stevie Rae finished, frowning and squeezing Zoey's hands.

Zoey seemed to have paused permanently, her face was only fixed in one expression and her body wasn't even moving. Stark hesitated. "Is she breathing?"

Zoey closed her eyes, shook her head and breathed out a loud breath. "Ohmygoddess, Nyx help us."

The okie looked away guiltily and heard murmurs down by the halls. "Zoey, I hear the rest." She got up and gave her BFF another bear hug. "You explain to them what has happened- without the kissing and all that."

She turned away to the door. "I... I need some fresh a-air." She choked on that last word, remembering what had happened the last time she got out to have some 'fresh air'.

Zoey nodded and wiped away her tears, standing up and appearing to look strong. Stevie Rae left the room while everyone was piling in confusingly. She brushed past Dallas, but didn't acknowledge him as he gave her a concern look. She just ignored everyone as if they weren't there and headed to the basement.

The only thing in her mind was...

_Aphrodite._

The cold breeze lifted her hair and made her curls dance with the wind. She was wearing the jacket that Aphrodite had given her, and she didn't feel that much cold cause she was thinking of the warmth Aphrodite had given her. Everything was suddenly about the girl. And all she could do was try to stop the beating of her insane heart.

"You're gonna catch a cold."

Stevie Rae recognized that voice. It gave her Goosebumps and made her heart pound even harder, but she was too afraid to turn around. What if it wasn't her? What if it was Dallas? Or Zoey? Oh god.

"Bumpkin."

Stevie Rae whirled around and nearly broke down in tears as Aphrodite pulled her in for an embrace. At first Stevie Rae didn't believe it, but she just held on. After awhile though, she got used to the girl's lemon and earth smell (And was that a little bit of blood smell?) and she thanked the living gods that Aphrodite was alright.

"Ohmygoddess, Aphrodite. You're alright." She breathed out against the girl's neck.

Aphrodite smiled and tightened the embrace. "Of course I am. You know I'd kick anyone's ass if they dare to touch me. Besides, I'm Aphrodite La'fonte. No one can even look at me without being scarred forever." Hah. You gotta love Aphrodite.

In spite of herself and what she was just doing, Stevie Rae smiled and laughed. "I missed you so much." Was all she could say.

Finally, Aphrodite managed to convince Stevie Rae to go down to the tunnels to cool off. It had been a fairly rough day. And they both knew they both needed the rest.

But then again, it was just the beginning to the new fight...

"Aphrodite?"

The whole room of vampyres slash fledglings turned to watch the two girls enter. Stevie Rae was lagging behind, looking tired yet wholesome while Aphrodite marched in with her eyes glowing with determination. She looked freakishly un-Aphrodite-like.

"Wha-" Zoey was at lost for words. She took a step back to keep from falling and covered her mouth with her hand. "How did you-"

"Listen up, losers." Her voice was loud and soon everyone was convinced it was Aphrodite. Considering... you know, she said 'losers'. "The Stripe-Aphros have a plan to take everyone down. Adonis is determined to finish us vampyres off first." She paused and gave everyone a hard long look. "You all better be strong. Because soon Stripe-Aphros will invade this tunnel. They know where we are now, and they're coming with a large group."

Zoey looked away and gave Stark a knowing look. He nodded and took her hand in his. Aphrodite kept going.

"These Stripe-Aphros', they're not the usual half-breeds, these guys are from the _council_. Meaning with one snap, they'll rip your head off of your body!" The way she said it. Just the way the venom stuck to the words, it made everyone shiver.

Dallas' eyes narrowed and he raised a hand. "How do you know this stuff?" He paused. "What the hell are you?"

Aphrodite took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Once she opened them, instantly her gaze turned to Stevie Rae. Though she still had a frown, though she still looked scarily intimidating, her eyes were smiling at her. "I'm... I'm a Stripe-Aphro in transition."

There were some surprised gasps here and there, but she barely paid any attention to it. All the while, she was staring at Stevie Rae. "Soon, I'm gonna be as destructive and merciless as Adonis. Soon, I will lose my humanity completely. And when that time comes," She turned her gaze to the rest of them. "Kill me."

Zoey stared up at Aphrodite. She got up from her seat by the corner, went up to Aphrodite and gave her a hug. Everyone thought it was a huge surprise. Aphrodite looked uncomfortable at first, but after awhile she hugged back. "Thanks, Zoey."

"Shit Aphrodite. Why are you always wrapped up in this bullpoopie?"

Even through the situation, the bitch smiled. "I have no freaking idea."

After awhile, the gang started piling out murmuring random and different stuff. They were all shook up by the message Aphrodite had sent. And it made them wonder if they should trust her or not. But Zoey did, so they did too. Finally, there were only Zoey, Stevie Rae, Stark and Aphrodite left in the room.

"Oh god, Aphrodite." Zoey muttered, looking away. "This is a nightmare."

"Hah. Zoey, the nightmare started when Neferet decided to turn ape-shit on us and summon Adonis." Aphrodite exclaimed, shaking her head. "This is not a nightmare anymore. It's reality."

"And with reality, there are _alot_ of shitty moments." Stevie Rae mumbled from behind Aphrodite.

Stark sat beside Zoey and intertwined their fingers. "So what now?"

"Since the message has been delivered, I suppose we all should get ready for this attack you said." Zoey said. Aphrodite nodded and looked away. Was she hiding something?

"Aphrodite?"

The girl turned to match her gaze. Though she looked alright, her gaze was weary. "What?"

"Is there... something you're not telling us?"

Aphrodite looked away and took a step back. She tried to ignore everyone's gaze, especially Stevie Rae's. But it was hard when they were all piercing holes into her face!

"Stop looking at me like that!" She snapped suddenly.

Zoey hesitated. "Hey, calm down."

The blonde turned away once again and sat down on a chair by the corner. Her head was killing her. Like a migraine. Ugh... migraines.

"Aphrodite..."

She looked up and matched Stevie Rae's gaze. Her eyes responded with passion and love, care and concern. It made Aphrodite feel extremely safe. She sighed and finally, managed to let up. "Adonis said he has big plans for me. For some reason, I don't think he means keeping me in prison."

She looked up to match everyone's gaze. "He's going to use me as a killing weapon. Though I am a feminine girl, beautiful, smart, petite-"

"-and vain." Stark added plainly.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes but kept going. "-he says that I am different. And that soon, I'm gonna turn into a killing machine."

Zoey frowned. "But... How did you get your humanity back?"

And with that question, Aphrodite looked up to stare at Stevie Rae- who seemed to have gotten the message. For a second there it was almost as if they were in the room alone, sharing an intimidate staring contest. But everything ended too soon.

A burn casted itself on Aphrodite's shoulder, as if a flame brushing against her delicately light skin. She cringed and soon her fingers twitched. She couldn't stop what was happening, almost as if impulse her fangs showed and her eyes rolled back.

Stevie Rae gasped. "What th- Aphrodite?"

"Shit." Stark got up and withdrew his bow from his back, fumbling around his bag for an arrow. But Zoey stopped him.

"No! She's still Aphrodite. Stevie Rae, " She turned to her BFF. "Call the others in _now_."

By 'the others', It was obvious that Zoey meant Damien, Erin and Shaunee. So she did as she was told. With a second of hesitant, she raced out the door in a rush and disappeared into the tunnels.

Zoey turned to Stark. "I need you to trust me."

When he didn't reply, she acted without his permission. She made a big step towards Aphrodite and held her back by the shoulder. The blonde was shaking uncontrollably, almost as if struggling against chains that bounded her. A name escaped her lips, a name both Stark and Zoey knew was the person she loved.

"S-Stevie Rae."

Stark tried to dash to Zoey, but for some reason his body just wouldn't move. "Z-Zoey?"

"This is for your own good, Stark. I can't let you protect me with every move I do!"

"Zoey, what did you do?" He hesitated but still couldn't move.

Zoey turned back to face him. "I made spirit hold you back."

Just as he was about to reply, Stevie Rae and the others rushed in, looking frantic and panic. Damien gasped and covered his mouth, staring at Aphrodite slowly turning into the beast she really is. The twins held each other's hands tightly, not letting go for anything. Stevie Rae, who stared intensely at Aphrodite, had turned her sadness into anger.

"Aphrodite is angry!" She shouted, taking a step back as if afraid.

Zoey's hand that lay on Aphrodite's shoulder got slapped away. And finally, the beast emerged. Aphrodite looked up at everyone with her red eyes, looking as intimidating as ever. Her stripes were back, and the fangs were definitely visible. She looked like one of those vampires from The Vampire Diaries. How freaky.

Stevie Rae closed her eyes, and tried her best to communicate with Aphrodite somehow. Their imprint, it was strong, so she could at least tap into her mind for awhile... Maybe.

'C'mon, c'mon. Aphrodite! Snap out of it!' Her thoughts were screaming but she dares not to speak in case her voice cracked.

Because Zoey got too distracted with Aphrodite, Stark was free of his bound. So he got ready his bow and pulled the arrow back. "I don't care whether she's half-breed or not. If she tries to _kill_ us, she's dead."

Erin hesitated and turned to Zoey. The rest all looked at her too. And she had a face of panic and fear. "Aphrodite..."

With one swift movement, Aphrodite had swiped Zoey in the arm. It wasn't a big, huge, bleeding wound but it still made Zoey stumble backwards and fall onto her butt. Stark hesitated, got angry, and shot her.

Stevie Rae screamed, "No!"

The arrow sank into her abdomen and Aphrodite screamed in pain. She hurriedly crawled backwards, as if she dare not go any further. Her back hit the wall and she clenched her teeth to hide the scream. Her right hand was on the wound while her left stayed firmly on the ground. She looked terrible.

Zoey got up and gasped. She turned to Stark, rage filling her. "What the hell, Stark?"

"She tried to kill you!"

Zoey hesitated and turned back to Aphrodite, who whimpered by the corner. Looks like miss bad-ass Stripe-Aphro isn't so strong. But then again, she was fast...

But the beast within Aphrodite was stronger, much much stronger. The blonde raised her right hand and with one quick pull, had the arrow out of her abdomen. She flung it onto the ground beside her and got up slowly, ignoring the pain. Soon everyone was terrified as she looked back at them with a deep, sensational hunger to kill.

Oh shit.


	8. Visioned

**Title: Forbidden Love Is Over-Rated **

**Rating: T for femslash and foul words**

**Pairing/Story: Aphrodite and Stevie Rae from House Of Night**

**Author's comments: Now my comments are important here, because this story was written way back from last, last year. I gotta admit, it's a little scratchy at first. But it becomes better, I swear. Anyways, I had always been in love with the pairing AphroditexStevie Rae. And whenever I browse through fanfiction, I **_**do**_** see a few stories about them- But not on how they came to be. **

**Now like I said before, this story was written last, last year. So I threw in a character or two, or three, or even more. And most of the characters might be lil' OOC. But this is my version of how Aphrodite and Stevie Rae came to be. Oh and a little side note, Kalona and his raven mockers don't exist here. Instead there's Adonis and his Stripe-Aphros. **

**Read on, I beg of you. You might even find this interesting. **

**Summary: Takes Place After Stevie Rae and Aphrodite imprinted~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Shan, Shane and Adonis and his Stripe-Aphros.**

…

Aphrodite's darkness was like a cloud hanging in the air. It made Stevie Rae and the others shiver in fear. She looked menacingly vicious, and for a minute she could've sworn she saw someone completely different.

"Aphrodite!"

Stevie Rae's voice was sharp, yet surprisingly loud too. The scent of Earth and hay and grass surrounded them all, and it almost seemed like an energy ball made from Earth protected them. A green light casted itself in front of Stevie Rae, and soon the light spread until a long and large shield protected them all.

"Aphrodite, please don't do this." Her voice was shaky and unstable, it made Aphrodite cringe. That's the first sign that she still has her humanity. "Please don't do this."

Erin closed her eyes and whispered some words that no one was able to hear. Soon, Shaunee closed her eyes and joined in. Damien turned to them and let go the breath he was holding. And then he closed his eyes and chanted words too. Finally, Zoey joined in. She took Stevie Rae's hand in hers, and Stevie Rae took Damien's, while Damien took Erin's. The five of them joined together and soon the whole room was glowing with red, blue, green, white and purple light.

For some reason, Aphrodite found it extremely agitating. She backed up, hit the wall and snarled. Slowly and rather awkwardly, she sunk to the ground with a forced stare. The light, the power, their energy combined all together, made Aphrodite's humanity fight back.

"N-No..." She whispered, her voice sounded extremely strained.

Stark looked at the five and slowly disabled his bow. He knew what they were doing. And it was working. There was no need for him to bring out the bow anymore.

Zoey, on the other hand, was a little weary. Her confidence flickered, she was afraid that she might hurt Aphrodite. Even though she had always talked a big game about Aphrodite being a bitch and a meanie, she had a soft spot for her as a friend. Aphrodite was always there for her somehow, and Zoey needed to repay that debt.

"Fire, I ask you but one favour. Please help this girl overcome this monstrosity of a transition. She's in pain, and I need you to burn the pain away." Shaunee spoke with a loud, clear voice. It surprised everyone. After a second, everyone felt the heat radiating from Shaunee. Fire had responded.

Erin was next. "Water, I beg for you to please help Aphrodite. She needs the waves to cool her down, and to help her wash away the pain and hurt." The sense and the feel of the shore washed over everyone, and they sighed as the cool sea breeze calmed them all down.

"Air," Damien spoke up. "I need you to help me heal this girl. Her pain and her struggles are in your hands. Please help her blow away the monster within. Help her calm down." An invisible breeze lifted everyone's hair up and had them all smiling in seconds.

Zoey let go a breath and intertwined her fingers through Stark's. "Spirit, I _command_ you to help Aphrodite." Her voice was loud, clear and very much like the Zoey they all knew and loved. "She is in deep pain. Not only that, but a monster, a deep hungry dark beast within her, is about to emerge. Please help her spirit to fight back. Bring strength to her spirit, bring peace, and bring victory." With that last word, everyone gasped as the sense of spirit filled them.

Finally, it was Stevie Rae's turn. She opened her eyes and stared straight into Aphrodite's blood-tainted ones. Even though her menacing expression could kill a person, it just made the okie strong and more determined. She opened her mouth, and the words just piled out as if by impulse.

"Earth, I know I've asked for your help alot in the past months. Throughout all of this, you were there to help me. I cannot promise you that this is my last request but," She paused to take a deep breath. "It's one of the most important.

"I am in love with the most beautiful girl in the whole universe." Everyone's eyes were now on Stevie Rae, including the three friends that didn't have the slightest clue to Stevie Rae and Aphrodite's affair. "And now that this _beast_ has tainted her soul and heart, I want you, Earth, to help me to cleanse it. I need you to help me to relief and wash and blow these pained and hurtful feelings away."

She paused, feeling Earth build up inside of her. The green light around her only grew brighter with every word. "Please help me, Earth, to help this girl to heal. I love her, and if anything ever happens to her I'd never forgive myself."

With one final breath, the green light –along with all the other colourful lights- made their way to a still-struggling Aphrodite. The lights grew bigger as they emerged with one another, and then they surrounded Aphrodite, making her shiver with fear. Soon, the lights disappeared, giving a swirl around Aphrodite as if a tornado.

She screamed.

Stevie Rae's heart clenched.

And she felt it.

Stevie Rae felt it.

It was obvious, and it was strong. It lay in the middle of her heart, right then and there, calling out the okie's name excitedly. Their imprint had caused a rippling effect, and everything stopped. Stevie Rae's heart beat loudly, because she felt that love and passion and care inside Aphrodite's heart. She felt her humanity. It was there, and it's gonna be there forever. Because though darkness has tainted her heart, love did too.

"Stevie Rae?"

The okie whirled around and stared into Aphrodite's dark, deep, blue eyes. Stevie Rae was at lost for words. All she could do was run into the other girl's arms. She had her in a tight embrace. Though they didn't know where they were, or why they were there. All they cared about was that they were both safe, and happy...

For about a millisecond. But disaster struck too freaking soon.

The pause around them got hit by play, and the image around them shifted uncontrollably. Now, they were in the shed, outside the depot. They were both still hugging, so Aphrodite made an effort to let go. The shed was... different somehow. That was when Stevie Rae realized the difference.

Blood stained the walls, the glass, the flowers, the tables, the tools, everywhere. Blood was everywhere, but they couldn't smell it... Why not? The door to the shed was wide open, and bloody tracks of an animal made them realize that the Stripe-Aphros have been in here. They both shared a look and raced to the door.

A scream sounded, and Stevie Rae gasped. She watched horrifyingly as Shaunee fell to the ground with her head bleeding. She had stopped breathing, and the beast that stood before her laughed. It was a Stripe-Aphro; A familiar Stripe-Aphro with a cut on his snout.

_Judas_

Stevie Rae covered her mouth with her hand and stared at the snowy streets where about a hundred Stripe-Aphros were attacking the vampyres and fledglings. She watched as a Stripe-Aphro twisted Dallas' head. She watched as another Stripe-Aphro pierced a spear into Kramisha's stomach. And she watched, letting tears slip, as a bigger, stronger and faster Stripe-Aphro, rip Zoey's head apart and throw her to the side. Somewhere by the far corner, a dead Stark lay.

Stevie Rae was watching everyone get killed. How is this whole thing possible?

That was when they both realized who the Stripe-Aphro that killed Zoey was, it was Adonis. He looked up and snarled as he watched his minions kill the vampyres and fledglings mercilessly. That monster.

Stevie Rae –another one- came out of nowhere, tears and blood leaking down her face. She raced up to Adonis with a hot, burning, passionate hatred. She had, in her hands, a large green glowing energy ball. It shook as if unstable.

She was just about to throw it to Adonis when someone from behind her grabbed her arm and pinned her down onto a rock by the neck. Stevie Rae coughed out blood and surrendered as her arm made a sickening crack. The person that pinned her down smirked, and slowly let her fangs graze her skin. The killer breathed in her Earth scent, and with one final lick, she sunk her fangs into Stevie Rae mercilessly.

The okie let out a terrible shriek, and then slowly her eyes began to roll back into her head. In minutes, she was dead. The killer stood up and joined Adonis by his side. Adonis laughed cruelly and nodded at her, saying words that they both couldn't hear.

The real Stevie Rae choked when she finally saw the killer's face.

_Aphrodite...?_

Stevie Rae turned her head to watch as the real Aphrodite's expression from distaste turn to anger, then to horror. Her skin turned extremely pale, and she knew that Aphrodite felt like shit.

Aphrodite killed Stevie Rae. She killed her. Without hesitation.

Another rippling sound was echoed, and the image changed. They both felt light-headed and giddy, and the next thing they knew; blackout.

...

Erin, Shaunee and Damien sat silently by the corner of Zoey's room. They looked like they had mixed emotions; confusion, distaste, horror, fear. It didn't surprise Zoey, considering they deserved to feel those, they had no idea of the relationship and it surprised them.

But what was worse, was that Aphrodite _and_ Stevie Rae _had_ to black out right after the lights disappeared. They had to carry them both to Zoey's room where they lay quite deadly on the bed. She didn't know what happened, but Aphrodite and Stevie Rae were murmuring and struggling as if they were having a nightmare.

It made Zoey uncomfortable.

Stark came in the room with baggies of blood in his hands, he handed two to each person. They all dug in like freaking vamps, and to be honest it was scary.

Zoey just took one baggie, while the other she flung onto her drawer. She didn't need too many. Not now.

They waited and waited. And finally, after two hours, Aphrodite and Stevie Rae woke up.

Stevie Rae was the first. She shot out of the bed with a loud gasp. She was sweating, and she was pale. Her eyes had bags underneath them and her hands were shaking. She looked terrible. But then again, they all looked terrible.

Zoey raced up to her BFF and helped her to calm down. After awhile (and five baggies of blood), Stevie Rae managed to speak straight.

"A-Aphrodite- I- It was- Blood- everywhere. Oh goddess. There was—and then,"

She wasn't making any sense at all. Stark had to keep from giving her quizzical look. They all knew that the okie had a bad day, so they just let her babble nonsense for awhile.

"S-Stevie Rae, hon. We don't understand what you're saying." Damien finally whispered. His voice was very quiet, and fear tainted the side of them.

Stevie Rae shook her head slowly, trying to recollect her breathing. "I-I was... I don't know w-what happened."

Aphrodite's eyes fluttered open, and she sat up abruptly, coughing and gagging as if someone had just choked her. All eyes were on her the minute she sat up. Stevie Rae took Aphrodite's hand in hers and squeezed it lightly. Zoey stared at her worriedly from Stevie Rae's side.

Aphrodite looked even worse than all of them combined. But then again, she was a monster in transition. She coughed for a few minutes until finally she breathed normally. Her eyes were closed, and when she opened them, everyone was surprised to see the red that tainted the side of her pupils.

"Shit."

"Guys, what happened?" Came Stark's question. He was worried, he really was.

Aphrodite looked at Stevie Rae, and they shared a look. Everyone knew what that look was about.

"Guys! Tell us what happened." Zoey mumbled, her fingers curling up on the bed sheet.

Stevie Rae closed her eyes. "I don't know what happened."

"I do."

Everyone looked at her again, even Stevie Rae. "H-Huh?"

Aphrodite gave her a look and sighed. "I had a vision. And Stevie Rae was there with me."

Zoey's jaw dropped and her eyes were wide with fear. Stevie Rae then realized what it was. It wasn't a nightmare, it was something worse, it was a vision. Meaning...

It was gonna come true.

They were all gonna die.

"Tell us." Zoey whispered.

Stevie Rae then, even though it killed her, began explaining about the vision. How the Stripe-Aphros increased in number since the last time, how everyone's head got ripped off, and how Aphrodite turned into a-

"-duck."

Zoey turned to Stevie Rae with her eyes wide. For some reason, the okie just couldn't say monster. She _didn't_ wanna say monster. Because Aphrodite isn't a monster. She isn't...

Aphrodite looked away and sighed. "She means mons-"

"-duck!"

The blonde turned to stare in the okie's eyes in shock. Stevie Rae's eyes were begging her not to say it. And it was as if a button had been pushed, a button inside of Aphrodite; her feelings button.

"Y-Yeah. Umm... And then the vision ended." Aphrodite mumbled absent-mindedly.

Stevie Rae turned to look at her three friends by the corner. They were all shook up with fear and guilt and regret. She couldn't blame them. They had the right to be scared. I mean, every single Stripe-Aphro (There's gonna be about a million of them) were gonna kill them, who _wouldn't_ be scared?

"Me."

Stevie Rae turned her head to watch Aphrodite get out of the bed solemnly. Her expression was unreadable, but her eyes were glimmering with determination. Stevie Rae realized that Aphrodite had tapped into her mind and had answered. Zoey was too mind-boggled by the vision to pay any more attention.

"I'm not scared." Aphrodite muttered, stretching a little.

Stevie Rae stared up at her in awe. This was the girl she loved. This girl, who just a few weeks ago, would've called her an okie and stomp all over her heart, is now helping her reach to the top of the world.

"Aphrodite-"

"Guys! We found something you guys may be interested in!" Venus exclaimed, popping into the room with sweat dripping down her face.

Zoey finally snapped out of it. "What is it, Venus?"

"W-We found... We found a Stripe-Aphro... But this one, he's-" She paused and hesitated. "-different."

Everyone in the room exchanged knowing looks, and after a second they all rushed out of the room to take a look at the Stripe-Aphro.

"He's in the shed," Venus said, dashing along with them.

Stevie Rae hesitated. _The shed..._

Aphrodite intertwined her fingers with Stevie Rae's, and suddenly the okie wasn't afraid anymore. They dashed until they were all outside the shed. It was quiet, a little bit too quiet.

"Are you sure he's here, Venus? We don't hear anything." Zoey mumbled.

Venus nodded. "I'm sure! Look inside."

Aphrodite stepped in and pushed the door open. Inside, tied in a chair with large rope, was a Stripe-Aphro indeed. His left eye was closed, a cut following the lines of it. His right eye was yellow, and he was staring at the ground in what seemed like fear. His body was broad and large, but for some reason he looked skinny and starved.

Aphrodite opened her mouth. "Staten?"

The Stripe-Aphro lifted its head and stared at Aphrodite in relief. "Aphrodite! Finally I've found you."

Stevie Rae exchanged looks with the rest of the gang. They were all as confused as one another. How did Aphrodite know this Stripe-Aphro? Why did he sound so tame and so innocent? Why was he here?

Zoey turned to Aphrodite. "Umm..."

The blonde rushed up to the Stripe-Aphro to untie him. "Staten is a Stripe-Aphro from Adonis' crew. But he's-" She paused. "-different. He still has his humanity, no one knows it though." She pulled the rope apart and finally the Stripe-Aphro was free. "He wants to help us."

"It took awhile to break free of Adonis' sight. But once I did, I ran." He mumbled, massaging his wrist.

Stevie Rae hesitated. And she knew she should've trust Aphrodite, but somewhere in her gut something was screaming at her to get rid of him. Something inside of her doesn't like this beast. "So... You want to help?"

Staten turned to look at her with his good yellow eye. "I used to be Adonis' right hand man. Meaning I know most of his plans and what he thinks like. I can help you dodge the attacks."

Zoey looked doubtful, so did everyone else. But Aphrodite trusted him. So they had to too.


End file.
